Break Even
by Wamakai
Summary: He had kissed that soft cheek and known what heaven should be; breathed in her scent and understood what she meant to him; felt her love for him and felt the completion that came with it. And like the utter fool he was, he had lost it. Please R&R? Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for the inspiration of this story should go to the songs _Break even_ by The Script. It helps if you've heard the song, and if you haven't, I recommend it. I think Hibari, hot as he is, could possibly do this to himself although I do admit that I would fee thoroughly sorry for him if it did. Still, enjoy (or not) and tell me what you think?**

**DISCLAIMER: I neither own KHR nor the song _Break Even_. I only accept responsibility for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru sat with Kyoko at their favourite shop and laughed at something her friend had said. That smile she had always openly and freely offered him whenever he was near, the look in her brown eyes when he stood beside her, the expression on her lovely face when she was with him, always a few degrees happier...

He missed it. He missed her.

"_Hibari-san, would you please come with me to the theatre? I want to see what's showing..."_

It seemed a lifetime ago.

She rose and left with Kyoko. They had been shopping all day and he had followed them just watching her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and laughed again with Kyoko. His fingers had run through that soft hair time and again. Her fingers had run through his too. She had said that she loved the feel of it and he had only obliged her every now and then. The sound of her laugh again drew him back to the pair.

Those two were inseparable. Nothing short of death would keep them apart. He smirked as he saw her face light up again.

"_I'm sorry Hibari-san, I need to go and see Kyoko. She said it was urgent, but maybe we could go later?"_

He leaned against a wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. Since when had he become a stalker? If she knew, she would be spitting nails no doubt. He loved the way her brow creased when she was angry and her voice took on a more authoritative tone. Her speech even switched with her emotions from first to third person in a way he found he rather liked.

She made a surprised sound and he looked up to see the young man who had joined them. Hibari unconsciously balled his hands into fists.

Yamamoto Takeshi leaned in and kissed Miura Haru on the cheek. She blushed. He grinned. Kyoko smiled. They all laughed at something else and disappeared into the movie theatre together. Hibari hitched his coat against the cold and turned to walk away. He was done for the day.

Why he had chosen this for himself was a mystery, but he bore it.

That had been him at some point. He had kissed that soft cheek and known what heaven should be. He had breathed in her scent and understood what she meant to him. He had felt her love for him and felt the completion that came with it.

And like the utter fool he was, he had lost it.

"_H...Hibari-san, please don't go. Don't do this, please..."_

She had wept more than ever that night. That was the first night he had followed her and he had been following her ever since.

He had seen her get over her heartbreak with Kyoko's help and hated himself a little more every day for what he had put her through. He had watched her fall in love again with the captain of the baseball team and saw her get her smile back. That special smile she had saved just for him was no longer his. She now turned it to Yamamoto Takeshi.

It annoyed him every time he tried to think about something else and she was always foremost in his mind. It irritated him that he couldn't have her now that she had another. It was maddening to think that he, Hibari Kyoya had come down to the level of a herbivore all because of her. Shutting his eyes against the thought and shutting his feelings away from the world, he walked the long road home, knowing it would never be home.

Not for him.

Not without her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! A lot of effort has gone into this chapter. Honestly, I couldn't tell you if you had asked me, why Hibari would break up with Haru. This chapter is dedicated to Jing, who requested it and Kichou and Chiaki Misa whose questions I hope I have answered. Also, there may or may not be a sequel to this depending solely on the winner of the battle between my creativity and writer's block. Please review? Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot.**

"_Hibari san, it's time to wake up," she said with a kiss to his temple, "I made breakfast!"_

He opened his eyes and groaned at the sunlight streaming into his bedroom. He looked at the spot beside him on the bed. An untouched pillow and the book he had been reading before he went to sleep. She wasn't there, obviously. Pushing all other thoughts aside, he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. He had a meeting today with the other guardians so he would have plenty to worry about other than her. The reprieve was welcome.

While he made his coffee, Hibird appeared at the window.

"Hibari! Hibari!" he tweeted in his ever so cute voice and cocked his head watching Hibari. He fluttered onto the table beside his master where Hibari petted him absently and gave him some breadcrumbs.

It was quiet. Too quiet. That had never bothered him before. If anything, he treasured the quietness. It was only until...

The kettle stopped his thoughts thankfully. He could get through breakfast at least. He turned on some music to try and fill the empty silence, but the usually calming melody of the piano piece he loved most now grated on his nerves. With a disgusted grunt, he turned off the radio and walked out the door with Hibird perched on the shoulder of his meticulously clean coat.

"_Take care Hibari-san! We'll have dumplings for dinner tonight!"_

He had to smile at the memory. Being around the little Chinese girl had prompted Haru to try her hand at making several Chinese dishes. They usually turned out very well.

The Vongola headquarters loomed before him. He stepped out of his car and walked in. He was probably the first one there. He always was. Stupid herbivores that the other guardians were, they always made him wait. He was wrong, however. From down the street, Yamamoto turned and began walking towards the building. He wasn't alone.

Haru, ever-smiling, ever-jovial Haru, clutched his hand and walked with him telling him one of her stories, probably about her day with Kyoko. Yamamoto raised his hand in greeting and Hibari merely nodded then glanced at Haru. Her smile faltered and she gripped Yamamoto's arm a little tighter. He noticed and turned. Seeing the tension on her face, he bent to kiss her forehead. Hibari turned and walked away.

"_I love you..."_

She had whispered that to him one night when she had been feeling particularly sad. She had looked up from the book she had been reading that night and studied him for a moment before she said those three words. They had changed him. He had felt their effect from deep within; they had haunted him constantly from that night and... they scared him. The herbivore he had chosen as his own now wielded so much power over him because of those words. He hadn't said anything, had simply chosen to show her with a deep kiss.

What startled him more was the fact that she trusted him so much. She had cuddled up to him in their bed trusting that he would protect her. She had told him she loved him thus trusted him with her heart. He doubted she would be so quick to repeat that now.

After what he had seen outside the headquarters, he knew he no longer figured in her existence. Perhaps it was meant to be? He was in a black mood and needed something to bite to death. He punched the wall causing a dent, not bothering to see that his hand was fairly bleeding and never once breaking his stride, he ignored the throbbing pain.

"_Hibari-san, why are you doing this?"_

Fear.

That was why he had lost her. He had been afraid of her love. She was always giving it to him and he had no idea what to do with it. Finally, deciding it was a useless emotion not worth his time or the effort it took to figure it out, he had discarded it and her in the process. All because he had been too damn scared.

The pain he had seen in her eyes that night had been engraved in his mind. He wanted to take it away. She was his to care for. She had given him that mandate and he had failed. Employees jumped out of the way sensing his growing killing intent.

He barged into his office not bothering to shut the door. His secretary squeaked and rushed out leaving his documents on the table. He had never acted out of anger before, at least, not in such a childish manner. He silently berated himself and his behaviour and went to look out the window. For pity's sake, he was acting like the overly-loud Sun Guardian and the infinitely irritating Storm Guardian during one of their fights.

It wasn't until she had left that night that he realised that he had become too dependent on her. She brought the light to his dreary life and he had pushed her out of it.

And he had nobody to blame but himself. Taking a deep breath, he finally looked at his bleeding hand. He should really request the construction of a training room so he could properly take out his frustration. He went to the First Aid kit in the corner cabinet and began cleaning his cuts.

From the hallway, through the crack of his door that was left open, Haru watched him gently dab at the blood on his hand without wincing once. He was always like that. He always had been. Then he wrapped the bandage carefully around his fist and put away the box.

"Hibari-san..." she whispered to herself and, after a while, turned to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not entirely sure how this has turned out, but you will let me know when I'm dragging on, yes? (this is a subtle hint in bold to get you to review!) Well, here's the follow-up to Break Even. I'm doing this and Bedmates, another 1886, if you wanna check that one out too though it's decidedly less sad than this one is. I'm trying my best so please bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of its amazing characters and claim rights only to the plot of this fan fiction.**

Ryohei was the first to notice the bleeding hand, but for once, he decided to say nothing. The particularly sharp way he was looking at Yamamoto during the meeting was indication enough that the Skylark either had a personal problem with the Rain Guardian, or he had a problem with Yamamoto being Haru's lover. He shook his head promising to speak to him about it. When he was younger, he probably wouldn't have noticed, but the bond he had built with Hibari was pretty strong and he could just tell when something about him was off.

Tsuna had noted it too. There was a dent in the wall, no particular difference to Ryohei's usual damage to the building when he got excited, but those were never there in the halls, and particularly not in Hibari's halls. He liked neatness too much to allow any sort of damage to his walls. Then Hibari himself had shown up with a bandage on his hand.

Yamamoto, slow as he was known to be, had also noted the killing intent focused on him throughout the meeting. He wouldn't be a swordsman if he wasn't able to note it. Hibari was angry at him, probably because of Haru. She had told him all about the relationship she'd had with Hibari and from the sound of it, Yamamoto was the third wheel. He had borne with it with the hopes that maybe he could get her to forget the Cloud Guardian once and for all and focus on him and the present. It had been going well in his estimation, until that morning.

Gokudera carried on as if he didn't notice but that was impossible. Ryohei was altogether too quiet, the Tenth seemed worried about his guardians, Hibari looked as if he would explode in the general direction of the baseball freak, whose infuriating smile didn't change a mite. Didn't he notice the killing intent? Gokudera felt it from all the way across the room! Of course he noticed. These things never got past him, but he was being all too secretive about it. And he could bet his life on the fact that whatever problem there was this time, it had everything to do with the stupid woman. He had known she would be trouble. Maybe he should go see her and ask what was happening and why her ex and boyfriend felt the need to war it out.

The mood was tense. The only one who didn't seem at all bothered was Lambo. Chrome sat timidly and hardly said anything. She hardly ever did anyway so it wasn't out of the ordinary, but she sensed the danger in the room as well. Kumo-san had a problem with Ame-san and that was worrying the boss. Arashi-san had also noticed and was getting irritated at the boss' distress. Hare-san wasn't saying anything. Chrome hugged her trident to her and sighed. If Haru knew what was going on here, she would no doubt be upset.

The meeting ended and Hibari was the first to leave, Ryohei not far behind. Haru was his sister's best friend and he treated her as a sister as well. If something concerned her, he made it his business. If something upset her, he treated it like he would if Kyoko was the one hurt. Haru had left Hibari, that much he knew. Hibari had asked her to leave and had broken her heart. Ryohei hadn't wanted to take it up with Hibari at that time because the emotions would get in the way. It would be moot anyway. Hibari never spoke about his feelings.

"_You work too hard Hibari-san. It's not good for stress, nee?"_

Hibari sighed and walked into his office not waiting for Ryohei who he knew was following him.

"What do you want?" he asked when the Sun Guardian had caught up with him.

"What is with you Hibari? Why did you take out the wall?" he asked gesturing to the bandage on Hibari's hand. Hibari didn't answer and Ryohei, being who he was, sat down and looked at Hibari who decided to ignore him.

"It's her, isn't it?" he asked. Hibari paused for a second, for only a second, but quickly recovered and picked up his pen. There was a lot to be done.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you have nothing better to discuss, then please excuse me. I have a lot of work to do."

Ryohei frowned and rose. Hibari didn't want help, much as he needed it and nothing short of moving heaven and the seven depths of hell would get him to admit it or accept it for that matter. He was too proud. He had been for as long as Ryohei knew him and there was nothing more important than that when it came to Hibari.

He turned to leave. When he got to the door, he stopped and turned wishing to say something else, but Hibari wasn't going to pay attention. He had turned his chair and was now facing the open window behind him. Ryohei went out.

He needed some time to himself.

"_C... Can I ask you a question, Hibari-san?" she had asked one night after he had kissed her senseless and was now nuzzling her neck. He grunted his agreement and she sighed then pulled his face away from her neck. She had looked into his eyes and smiled._

"_Do you love me too?"_

Yes. Damn all the demons of hell, he did. He loved her, he knew that. He had known it since he'd lost her. What was that about water and wells running dry? There was also something about spilt milk, he knew, but he couldn't help himself. He had to admit it, if to nobody else, then to himself. He was lonely and he needed her.

He was miserable without her.

Haru had given him a new meaning to life and he had cast her aside.

She had in turn cast him aside. It was only fair after all.

No, damn it, it wasn't fair! He wanted her back in his home, back in his life, back in his arms... He snapped his pencil in half and glanced down at the broken pieces.

"_You shouldn't break things when you're angry. Let me show you what you do..."_

He shut his eyes and willed the memory away. Her way of easing his anger was to let him kiss her. That wasn't very possible at the moment, so he may as well break things. He tossed the pencil in the bin and turned back to his work. That would get her off his mind for a while...


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth one! Wow! I'm glad my creativity is holding out this long. I think I've done something quite clever with this part, something I've been trying to do with Hibari for a long time... you'll just have to read to find out what that is. He may be a very teensy bit OOC, but I hope that's just my paranoia creeping up on me. So, let me know what you think? Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters depicted here. I only own the plot and nothing else.**

Tetsuya was worried. Hibari was finishing his fifth glass of alcohol. As a general rule, Hibari never took more than two. He said, and had let everyone in the disciplinary committee know, that alcohol was the major disrupter of discipline and they should try to keep their drinking to a minimum. What had happened to that rule? He never, saving once, overlooked it. And why was he looking a little more deadly with each sip?

He stared into the flames as he downed the remaining contents of the glass then looked at the bottle for a long time. Suddenly he hurled it into the fireplace. It smashed and the fire flared briefly with the additional fuel.

"Tetsuya," said Hibari slightly slurring his words.

"Yes, Boss," he said taking an unconscious step back.

"Put away the rest of my alcohol supply. I'm coming back soon." With that, he turned and took several uneasy steps towards the door. He opened it with uncharacteristic force and went out. It didn't take a genius to figure out where he was headed. Something bad had to have happened. What had Hibari drinking and staggering all over the place? The answer was simple.

Tetsuya Kusakabe had known Hibari Kyoya for a long time. He had been with him all through Middle School and High School and second only to the Bucking Bronco, he was the only one who could tell what was going on with Hibari. There had been only one other time in Hibari's history that he'd gotten himself drunk. It had to be the same reason he had befriended the bottle tonight.

Miura Haru.

The night he had left her, Hibari had drunk just as much alcohol as he had tonight and gone on a rampage in his quarters. It was never to be spoken of again and nobody saving him and the maid who cleaned the room knew. She had been sworn to absolute secrecy and had kept her word so far. Tetsu had seen to that personally.

He sighed and followed Hibari. If he ran into trouble in his present state, he wouldn't be able to defend himself and he would be angry about it for weeks on end. History had a funny way of repeating itself and that was an especially dark part of their history that he would rather not have repeated. Maybe he should talk with Miura-san herself and see if she could help. Hibari had been like this for nearly three months; ever since Haru started seeing Yamamoto.

Who could blame her? Tetsu had a front row seat into their romantic life. He would often catch Hibari looking out of his office window at Miura Haru with a smile on his face. It was strange seeing his boss so happy and often times, Tetsu was sceptical about it. Haru had proved to be something of a phenomenon. For all the time they had been together, Hibari was a better boss than ever... then, for some reason, it had ended.

As far as Tetsu understood, the boss had left her, and that was supposed to be the end of that, but it wasn't. Hibari had been in a pretty black mood, worse than usual. His temper could be sparked by any little detail left out or anything not going his way. Sometimes, his outbursts were thoroughly unfounded and after scaring everyone witless, he would stalk away and in the morning, return, calm as you please. It had taken all of his effort, but the employees were getting afraid of Hibari and if something wasn't done soon, heads would fly; what worried Tetsu was that that morbid premonition would be quite literal.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_What do you think our babies would look like?"_

Hibari cursed and punched a brick wall. Somewhere in the haze of the alcohol-induced stupor, his rage flared at the thought. He had happened upon Kyoko and Haru in one of their discussions. The words he caught made him stop in his tracks to listen outside the door.

"... pregnant." she had finished.

"Oh, Haru, that's wonderful news! Congratulations! Have you told him yet?"

"No, not yet, but I will! Won't Yamamoto be surprised!" she said and giggled.

Hibari looked down at his now crumpled document and stalked angrily away without another thought. She was pregnant.

She was going to have Yamamoto's baby.

They were going to have a baby.

A baby...

Hibari had been her first and should have been her only. That hadn't played out so well. He had lost her because of his stupid fear. She was pregnant and would be having that Rain Bastard's baby. And there was nobody in the world he could blame but his own stupid self. The drink now making its way into his system gave him a new burst of energy and his rage was sparked.

He growled and attacked the brick wall with all his strength. Tetsuya found him standing with his face downcast, his hands dripping blood onto the pavement outside Miura-san's house. He didn't seem so angry any more. The killing intent was gone. What remained now was something the ex-deputy head prefect was loath to recognise.

Hibari was depressed.

He stood there and then turned to look at Tetsuya, his eyes reflecting his turmoil, his lips pressed into a thin line on his face. He took a step forward, stumbled and fell. For the life of him, he couldn't get back up, or is it wouldn't? Tetsu rushed to his side quickly dialling for help. The Skylark of Namimori was in bad shape. Kusakabe sighed looking down at Hibari's still form. He had worn himself out. Thank goodness he hadn't been wearing his Vongola gear bracelet then. He had wisely taken it off when he had sat down to drink. If he hadn't half the block would be gone and they would all be hard pressed in explaining what had happened.

Kusakabe looked up at the darkened windows of the empty house. It was a stroke of luck that Miura-san had been away that night visiting her family in Tokyo. She would return the next day, however and then Tetsuya would speak with her. Something had to be done and fast. Hibari, the strongest of the seven Vongola Guardians, was quickly becoming a liability and that wouldn't do to help things at all.

Making a quick decision, Tetsuya whispered forgiveness from his unconscious boss and made a phone call. He would be thankful for it when he woke up.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_Kyo-kun, please wake up, nee? I miss you..."_

He woke up with a headache and a groan. The morning light was too bright. And she was still haunting his dreams... Or so he thought. He turned a little to his right and there she was, asleep in the chair beside his bed. He watched her sleep for the longest time, afraid this was another dream and if he blinked, she would be gone. But she was still there. She stirred and opened her eyes then met his.

She had been crying. Why had she been crying? What had happened? His head hurt like the devil and he couldn't remember anything beyond getting home at an ungodly hour angered about something. Then he glanced down at her stomach and remembered. He shut his eyes and turned away from her.

"H... Hibari-san, how are you feeling?" she asked reaching for one of his bandaged hands. He moved it away from her and she sat back in her seat.

"Kusakabe-san told me what happened," she said softly, "what's happening to you Hibari-san?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and didn't reply. Haru sighed and looked at the proud figure on the bed. What she had been told was right. He was in no shape to do much and he seemed... different. According to Kusakabe, Hibari had been outside her house. Her neighbours had said something about some drunk punching her wall. The tell-tale dents had been enough proof for her. She had rushed there waiting for him to say something. Why didn't he?

"I see," she said in a small voice and sat up straighter.

He didn't love her, obviously. Why she had rushed there when she had heard he was in bad shape was beyond her. When would she understand that Hibari didn't care for her? He had told her so in not so many words when he had asked her to leave his house. She hadn't understood him then and she didn't understand him now. It was tiring trying to figure him out and wasting a thousand tears on him. On top of which, it wasn't fair to Yamamoto.

He had been nothing but good and kind to her all this time. Often, she had caught him looking at her worriedly, almost with a longing. Then he would place a chaste kiss on her forehead or on her cheek. He never once kissed her lips.

"When I do kiss your lips, I will be the only one on your mind..." he had said and hugged her. He had known and understood. By all the laws of the earth, heaven and rational thought, he should have been the one she loved with all her heart, the one she was rushing to see, the one she couldn't wait to see again...

Giving Hibari one last look, she rose and walked out. He watched her go and cursed himself for a number of things. First on that list, was getting in a bad enough shape to make Miura Haru cut her trip short in order to come and show him her pity.


	5. Chapter 5

**First, Mailumia, I hope I brought out that 'surprise' you mentioned in this chapter, but if not, then in the next one or the one after that. It depends on what you were referring to. Tell me if I got it right? Thanks. Secondly, I thought you guys might be curious to know exactly what happened the night of the break-up and so I'll highlight it here. I didn't like Hibari much when I was writing this, but that's what happens when you get caught up in a story. Also, I've gone into detail about Haru's feelings so you don't feel biased in any decision you make. Please review? Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR and do not claim rights to any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I only own the plot.**

"_Hibari-san... what's wrong?" she asked stepping back removing the arms she had already linked around his neck. He turned away silently._

"_I want you to leave this house," he said coldly. She had laughed thinking that maybe he was joking. This time, however, she feared he may be serious. There was something about his tone that set off alarm bells in her head. Her smile fell as she realised the weight of his words._

"_Is something the matter? Is someone coming?" she asked worried that it might be an enemy. If she was being sent away, perhaps it was an enemy he'd rather not face with her around. Yes, that had to be it._

"_You and I have nothing more to offer one another," he said callously then turned and cold grey eyes met hers. She took a step back seeing the animosity there._

"_Wh... Have I done something wrong?" she asked daring to take a step towards him, "If there's something I did, please tell me so we can fix it. I..."_

"_I want you to pack your things and leave now, Miura-san," he said and breezed past her. She gasped and felt the painful sting of tears in her eyes. Her vision blurred as she grabbed his sleeve and held on._

"_H...Hibari-san, please don't go. Don't do this, please... tell me what I did. Tell me..." she wept. Her pleas fell on deaf ears._

"_Hibari-san, why are you doing this?" she took a step forward willing this to all be a bad dream she was going to wake up from. Didn't he know? Didn't he understand? She had to make him understand... "I love you..."_

"_I don't love you," he said and turned then walked away. That had done it. Her fingers loosened themselves almost immediately at those words. _

"_Kyo-kun, please... Please don't go..." she whispered brokenly. He had flung her love back in her face. Didn't he see how much he was hurting her? This all had to be some kind of mistake... The door clicked shut behind him with finality._

_She crumpled to the floor, her legs refusing to support her. She sobbed covering her mouth. The pain was unbearable. Why was he doing this to her? And without another word or even looking back, he was out the door and gone._

_No explanations and no words of comfort or placation... that would have been worse, she decided. She had loved his blunt honesty. After an hour of silent grief, she dragged her suddenly weary body up the stairs to the room they shared. She didn't understand, didn't bother trying any more. The only thing that was clear to her was that he didn't want her. He didn't love her. He had told her with his own lips. He hadn't blinked or stuttered._

_He didn't love her..._

She woke up with a pained sob. Haru's world had shattered that night. She had left the house as she had been asked. She had tried not to look back. She had tried to move him aside, him and his cruel black heart... but she couldn't. Memories had been such friendly things once... then she had fallen in love with _**him**_ and it had changed. No wonder he was called the demon of Namimori.

The pang she got thinking about that time was painful. In the beginning it was unbearable, but now, it was more like dull ache that wouldn't leave. Another tear escaped her closed eyelids. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, huddled up in Yamamoto's favourite chair with her face buried in her hands, but she felt it was long enough. She rose on unsteady feet and took a few shaky steps to the door. He didn't love her. The sooner she learned that, the better. Why was it so hard to let go of that black-hearted creature? He didn't love her. He probably thought her a weak and detestable herbivore. And she had fawned over him constantly showering him with affection! It wasn't her fault. He never complained. She had thought they were doing quite well...

"_I don't love you..."_

Those words echoed in her thoughts every night. They resounded in her mind when Yamamoto held her close and she would begin comparing the ever-happy Baseball star's warm embrace with the one she had once grown to love; the gentle but firm embrace of the quiet calculating Cloud Guardian and found the previous of the two wanting though she could never seem to tell how. When she finally felt herself let some of the grief go, those words would come back to replace the temporary happiness... She couldn't escape him!

She banged her hands on the wall and slid down it, feeling her legs give way. He wouldn't even look at her now.

Was she that disgusting to him? Why did her stupid heart cling onto mindless fantasies of a child? She should be reasonable about this. Yamamoto Takeshi was the man she should be focusing on, not _**him**__._ Takeshi was the one who deserved her. He didn't deserve this sham of a feeling she so readily offered him with her heart so broken and torn. He had tried severally to mend it and had succeeded each time, only for her to rip open the old wounds again with her agonised memories.

Why did she even bother cutting her trip short? She should have simply stayed in Tokyo with her cousin and her husband. That was the happy occasion meant to mark her month. She was supposed to focus on something other than Hibari and she had done well, up until Kusakabe had called her.

"He isn't well," he had said, "I think you should come back."

She had spent an entire hour mulling it over, but decided it was worth one more try. She had made her apologies and returned. She had spent the night in his room beside his bed. He had bruises on his hands and he looked so peaceful as he slept, granted it was due to too much drink, but he was in no danger. She had cried seeing him in such a weak and vulnerable state. She cried because she didn't know what to do about him; cried because she couldn't do anything even if she knew; cried because she realised that even after all that time, she hadn't let go.

Then he had woken up and looked at her. His eyes reflecting first disbelief, then disgust. It had been a good thing that she had left when she had. What could he be thinking about her? The weak herbivore that kept following him around. The one who latched on to him and couldn't get it into her thick skull that he didn't care two mites about her and never would.

She banged her hands on the wall again, anger replacing the deep sadness she felt.

He didn't love her.

She shouldn't have come back.

He didn't care what she thought.

It was time to let go...

Wiping the last few rebellious tears away, she silently went into the bathroom and washed her face. She dabbed gently at her sore eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The haggard image that stared back at her was simply pitiful. This wouldn't do at all. She brushed her long hair until it rested neatly on her head then put down the brush.

"Very well, Hibari Kyoya," she said and picked up a pair of scissors, "I release you."

She took one snip, then another and another. Her long tresses fell all around her as she stared angrily at her reflection daring it to oppose. He had always liked her long hair. She had kept it that way for him. No more. She wouldn't shed another tear for him. She wouldn't let him see her weakness. She was through being his emotional shadow.

"No more, Hibari Kyoya. No more."

She looked back at the woman in the mirror and smiled, truly smiled for the first time in a while. She was going to take back her pride and her life. He would no longer have a part to play in her existence. Haru was not weak. She would not show him her sorrow ever again. She would prove to him and everyone else that she was stronger than they thought and she wouldn't fall again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yamamoto sat in his living room reading the latest sports magazine when Haru came from the bathroom. She had been in there since before he got home. She had sounded cheerful enough when he had come home and called for her. He wondered what had come over her. The look she had given him when she told him she had to rush back to Namimori was urgent. Perhaps it hadn't been as bad as she thought?

If he wasn't one of Tsuna's guardians, he might have just brushed it off, but that wasn't the case. He knew why she had come back. Ryohei had called to let him know what was going on. Hibari had gotten drunk and had gone to Haru's house. Why Yamamoto put up with it all was well beyond him. Haru didn't love him. She didn't think about him as much as she did Hibari. At night, she would say his name in her sleep and Yamamoto Takeshi would grow jealous.

Perhaps it was better not to argue with fate. He had known that she would probably never love him when he had confessed to her, but he had done it anyway. He had wanted to be the one to make her forget everything Hibari had done to her, but she stubbornly clung to him and there was no way of getting through... at least he thought so until she stepped out of the bedroom.

Haru had cut her hair short.

"So, what do you think?" she asked twirling and stopping to face him with her hands on her hips and a cheeky smile on her lips. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is it that bad?" she asked innocently. He regarded her a moment trying to gauge her emotions. He knew when Haru was unhappy and trying to hide it for his benefit, but this time, she wasn't. What had happened to her?

"Haru, are you alright?"

"Of course," she said and went right up to him. Taking the magazine in her hands, she set it down on the table and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've never been better."

The smile she gave him then took him by surprise. It was as genuine as could be. Her eyes sparkled as she looked right back at him. She was happy. She was truly happy. He pushed a short lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"It's definitely different," he said carefully. She chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"You'll get used to it. Now, do you want dumplings or rice cakes for supper?" she asked wrapping her arms around him. For the life of him, he couldn't tell what had come over her, but it was good enough. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed thanking the heavens for whatever miracle they had sent his way.

"What ever you make will be fine," he whispered and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. He didn't dare do more than that. He had promised she would only be thinking of him when he kissed her lips. That day couldn't be very far away now. She tapped his nose with a giggle, rose and went into the kitchen. He knew he shouldn't question blessings, but he was a little sceptical when it came to this particular one. What had happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**A big huge thank you to Mailumia for this suggestion. I rather like the idea of Hibari's POV since I realised I had created a bias against him. So this chapter is basically the break up again in his view. Well, don't forget to tell me what you think! Thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters in this fanfic. The idea for this chapter is credited to Mailumia. The rest is mine.**

Hibari came to a mind-altering decision as he stared at his wall. Love was more trouble than it was worth. Already, his impeccable record had been tarnished twice because of that infernal feeling. His hands were streaked with scars and dotted with enough bruises to shame even the most avid sportsman, all in the span of four months. Four entire agonising, wretched months of seeing her happy with another man.

He hated to admit it, but he was humbled. The Demon of Namimori had fallen because of a herbivorous feeling he couldn't rid himself of.

It was because of love that he found himself akin to a confused element, floating aimlessly in the cosmos searching desperately for meaning to life. Before, he didn't bother himself about that. Before her, he felt content and whole. He wouldn't get hurt except at the hands of an exceptionally good opponent. He would relish a good fight and even seek one out. Now, he barely enjoyed even that.

She was pregnant with another man's baby...

He sighed and looked up at the moon shining in through the open curtains of his room. He had taken a break to try and recuperate. That way, he could try again to get her out of his mind. So far, that hadn't worked out so well. He hated feeling like this. He was hemmed in and had practically no way of freeing himself from whatever hold he was caught in. He shut his eyes as another memory came to him unbidden...

Valentines Day for Hibari was one of those random holidays that gave the herbivores an excuse to crowd in the mansion and in the streets. He especially hated the noise the women would make. They would try to follow him around and give him their chocolates. He didn't like to adhere to these traditions because if he accepted chocolate, he would have to give something back for White Day. If not, the female in question would be most ungracious. He knew this from experience.

It was easier to just avoid all the problems altogether and do something else that one day in the year. Of course, he was going to spend an entire day indoors and maybe leave the mansion through the secret entrance if things got too ridiculous, but that was it. Valentine's Day held no meaning for him. Not until that day almost a year ago.

_She had come up to him and with a beaming smile, pushed her box into his hands as he went to his office and before he could react, she had turned, disappeared behind the corner and was gone. It should have ended there. He should have followed her and given her back the chocolate. He should have caught her and asked her the meaning of her suddenly noticing his existence. The fact that he hadn't been able to act fast enough annoyed him. He had always prided himself on his reflexes. A little practice would remedy that._

_He looked down at the foil-covered box and shrugged. She had better not expect anything for White Day. Hibari Kyoya did not participate in these herbivorous activities. He was a proud carnivore and would not succumb for anyone. He would have this chocolate merely because she had given it to him then he would forget about it like he usually did._

_Again, it should have ended there, but it didn't. He bit into the chocolate-covered fudge with the caramel centre and blinked. It wasn't half bad. And it was home-made to boot. The question now was, why had she given it to him? It bothered him and he thought he should explore this further. He wanted an explanation and he wasn't going to let her go without one._

_She was alone in the kitchen finishing up another chocolate and she placed it with the other five on the counter. He strolled in. She blushed and smiled then turned back to her work._

"_I know what you're thinking," she started. He raised an eyebrow, but she continued as he leaned against the door frame, hands in his pockets. He couldn't wait to hear this. "You're probably wondering why I gave you a chocolate this year. Well, the thing is, I don't see you celebrating with us... I made an extra one for you since I thought it would be nice."_

_She blushed some more. He smiled. It was a small tug at his lips, but a smile all the same._

_He realised what he was doing and turned his face away from her. Nobody made him smile, not unless they were offering him a fight. He regarded the woman before him with new eyes. There was something decidedly special about her. Still, she shouldn't expect anything for White Day, and he told her as much. Before he left, he heard her say she didn't. He didn't reply to that, just went back to his office and went back to work._

_On White Day, Hibari had found himself leaving her a white box tied up with silver lace ribbon on her doorstep. Inside that was a rather expensive silver bracelet. He couldn't help himself. On one of the Italian missions, he had spotted the trinket in a shop window and immediately thought of her. It was odd that he would. He had been focusing on something entirely different. He had bought the bracelet in the hopes that he could forget about her and for a time, he had._

_After White Day, she would come to his office for little things, like offering him a piece of cake after a celebration (which he wouldn't eat except in her presence) or inviting him for a day out (which he would refuse, but she kept coming), of simply sitting beside him quietly in the library. Of course he would sit a distance away, but that distance gradually closed as the weeks went by. Eventually, she would sit right beside him showing him this latest model of something and that greatest discovery, then she would lean forward and tuck her hair behind her ear as she took a peek at his book. He wouldn't reply. Listening was working fine for him._

_She had turned to face him one afternoon as she explained the marvels of a certain civilisation that had existed a thousand years ago that had been thought to have come from Japan. He couldn't remember which one. It didn't matter. Her brown eyes shone as she spoke then widened realising the shortened proximity of their faces. He hadn't realised it himself until she had gasped. She had immediately begun blushing, an action he had found very appealing to him a while back. Something inside him stirred. She blinked as he put his hand on the seat beside her hip imprisoning her, then he had leaned in and kissed her._

_That first taste had been his undoing. He had felt so many foreign things. Then she had lifted her small cool hand and touched his cheek and pulled him closer and he had obliged her. When they came up for air, she blushed then sat up and tried to stand. He wouldn't let her. He had a feeling she would run if he let her up and he didn't want her to go. Not until he had thoroughly explored this new feeling she evoked from him. He had kissed her again and she had been more than willing to stay where she was._

That was the beginning. Many times, she would come into the library and sit with him expecting a kiss again. He didn't disappoint her in that respect. He found he rather liked how she kissed. Their hands would wander all over one another, the sound of her muffled moans would drive him to near insanity... They were an official couple five months after White Day. She moved in two months later and they had lived together ever since. Then she had spoken of love...

"_I love you," _she had said. He looked up from his book and found her looking at him in the oddest way. Then she had nodded as if coming to an agreement with her innermost being and smiled. She loved him? That was an anomaly if ever there was one.

How would he reply to that when he had never quite felt that feeling himself? So he had kissed her and she had smiled, apparently getting her answer, or thinking she had.

Three months later, he was telling her to leave and he hated himself for it. Every word he said had the opposite of a freeing effect on him. He had thought that by freeing himself and her from a relationship he didn't understand therefore could not fully participate in, he would be doing himself a favour.

_He had been in his office all day finally deciding to free himself of the annoying feeling inside him. He had come home early thinking she would need time to pack and leave. She would ask questions, probably even cry, but he couldn't answer them and he couldn't give in. It was for their own good. He couldn't go on like this and he wouldn't let himself fall prey to the feeling only herbivores were meant to feel._

_He had stepped into the house and she had beamed at him, a vision in pink and grey, oblivious of the curve ball life was about to throw her. It nearly undid him when she reached up for his lips and placed a small kiss there. He mustn't touch her. He mustn't return her kiss. She noticed and pulled away, confusion etched in her features._

"_Hibari-san... what's wrong?" she had asked stepping back removing the arms she had already linked around his neck. He turned away silently thinking he should let her go soon. She wouldn't be too happy about it and he had never been comfortable around weepy females. She should be able to see this practically. He didn't feel comfortable with her around... but why did the thought of letting her go seem so bleak? He must be turning into a herbivore after all. He had to let her go._

"_I want you to leave this house," he said making his voice as serious as he could. He had to make him believe her or she would think he was joking. She had laughed then and he had sighed inwardly. Of course she would think it a joke. But it was more than that. Something inside was bothering him. He felt more stifled than before._

"_Is something the matter? Is someone coming?" she asked worried that it might be an enemy. He almost scoffed at that. He could face any enemy and keep her safe if need be. No, it wasn't an enemy and that should have been a blow to his pride, but it wasn't. This nagging feeling that he wasn't doing something right wouldn't leave and it irritated him more that he imagined it would. Why was this becoming so hard?_

"_You and I have nothing more to offer one another," he said, his anger at his weakness boiling up inside him. He turned to face her then, daring her to refuse or fight. She took a step back seeing his face. At least she understood what he was saying now._

"_Wh... Have I done something wrong?" she asked daring to take a step towards him, "If there's something I did, please tell me so we can fix it. I..."_

"_I want you to pack your things and leave now, Miura-san," he said hoping the formality with which he had used her name was enough indication of what he meant. He began to walk past her hoping to get away from the oppressive feeling the house suddenly gave him. Perhaps he was in need of a little fresh air. A long walk would clear that right up. She grabbed his sleeve and held on as he passed. He felt a tug somewhere deep within hearing the pain in each sob, in every desperate word she spoke..._

"_H...Hibari-san, please don't go. Don't do this, please... tell me what I did. Tell me..." she wept. He looked down at her, willing himself not to touch her. If he did, he knew what would happen. He wouldn't let go then this feeling wouldn't go away. It was the logical decision, so why did it feel much worse? Somehow, the defeat he had faced in the hands of Mukuro almost twelve years before was nothing compared to the helplessness he felt then. It annoyed him to feel that way. He wasn't like the others; always seeking each other out for company or protection. He had never needed anyone and he certainly didn't need her. Then why did he feel like he was making the worst decision of his life?_

"_Hibari-san, why are you doing this?" She took a step forward and he knew that if he didn't take his authority back at that moment, he would lose it forever. "I love you..." she said. He hadn't even blinked before the reply came._

"_I don't love you," he said and turned then walked away. That had done it. Her fingers loosened themselves almost immediately at those words. He had known that would work. His hand was free. He paused for a split second. That was all he allowed himself. That brief glance at her pitiful expression, the pain and anguished betrayal in her eyes, had broken something somewhere deep inside, something he had refused to acknowledge until she was gone._

"_Kyo-kun, please... Please don't go..." she whispered brokenly. He had heard her but refused to let his feet stop. The door clicked shut behind him with earth-shattering finality. He went out into the still night air, her sobs following him out the door. It was hard for her. She would move on. They all did. The fact of the matter was that they were unsuited. He didn't want to become a herbivore and she would never be a carnivore. It was better this way._

_Somehow, that knowledge didn't comfort him at all. He looked at the door for a long time battling the urge he had to go back inside and take her in his arms, kiss away her sorrows, hold her and never let go..._

_Those were the thoughts of a herbivore. Hibari Kyoya would never let himself become a herbivore. He was better than them. He didn't need them. He stepped away from the door and went in search of something to distract himself..._

The thoughts wouldn't stop. She had gone out of his room the day before and not come back. He hadn't expected her to, but since when did she act as he had expected? For the second time in his life, he had pushed her out of his life and he felt even worse than before.

Love.

He had gotten drunk because of that wretched feeling and damaged public property. He had not been as diligent at work as he should have been and even Hibird was getting restless. This had to change somehow, but how could that happen? For one thing, he could destroy his alcohol supply instead of merely locking it away... he thought with an angry growl. That wouldn't be enough though. Alcohol or lack thereof wouldn't bring her back.

He had let her go only to realise that she was the only reason he had left for living. He had simply become too attached. After that it became a question of his pride overtaking his need. His pride had won and he had lost her.

He looked at the glass beside him, filled with some vile liquid meant to make him feel more like himself again. Sometimes he wondered if there was really any medicine that didn't taste awful. Haru had always made sweet concoctions for him to take with his medicine whenever he got sick, most of which she learned from I-pin... she had laughed when he grimaced at how she made it the first time. Despite his hatred for the nasty drink she had given him, he had gotten better much faster than he had expected... He was thinking about her again.

He settled into his pillows and stared hard at the wall deep in thought. Her memory wouldn't stop plaguing him but it had to stop. He should have gone after her but he didn't. Now she was pregnant and so he couldn't. That in itself should be penance for his actions. He had made a mistake he would be paying for for the rest of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to put this up as well seeing as its been finished for a while now. I hope it's as good as the other chappies have been. Judging by the reviews I've got so far, I'm not doing a bad job. Things will definitely spark again in the next chapter. So, as we wait for that one to develop, let me know what you think about this one? Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters (saving one OC) or locations in this fan fiction story. I only own the plot and nothing else.**

Three weeks had passed and Hibari was back in good health, well, as far as his physical body was concerned. Ryohei had stopped by his house and his quarters in the Vongola mansion several times to check on him, much to Hibari's chagrin and had always brought wine with him. Hibari wouldn't touch any of it.

He had made a fool of himself twice already thanks to that hateful drink; both times because of her and once in front of her and he wouldn't do it again, not even at the threat of death. She had shown him her pity and it was more than he could stand. His pride wouldn't allow it.

All talk about Haru around him was banned, not that Sasagawa Ryohei understood this, but thankfully none of the servants followed his example fearing the Skylark's wrath. She had not come to see him again. She probably wouldn't bother and he had a feeling that Yamamoto's good mood was indication enough of that. He was going to have a baby with her for crying out loud! He crushed the glass in his hand and stared down at the blood.

Ryohei merely tisked at the mess.

"_Hibari-san! You're bleeding! Let me get that for you..."_

Hibari growled at the memory. They seemed to be more frequent now than before. He had gone through piles of paperwork and been more diligent in his duties than ever before, but it still wasn't enough to fill the empty hole she had left in his life. She had left it because of him and she would not be coming back.

She was pregnant. She was going to have his baby. She was pregnant...

"Oh! Hibari-san, did you hear that Haru's cousin was going to have a baby?" asked Ryohei pouring himself a second glass of wine. He should have panicked at the sight of Hibari crushing his glass and maybe in another lifetime he would have, but he had seen it happen too often to let it faze him. It was, quite simply, a waste of good wine. He didn't drink any no matter how much Ryohei coaxed him, and it was the kind he generally liked too.

"No," said Hibari in response and looked down at the mess he had made with his wine glass. He rose and went to get his hand fixed. He would deal with the stain later. That was another scar he could add to his already massive inventory.

"She went to Tokyo with Yamamoto last week. Apparently, Takeshi was meant to be the godfather. Isn't that great?" he asked gulping down his drink. Sasagawa Ryohei was unchallenged when it came to drinking. Hibari sneered in disgust.

"What a coincidence," said Hibari cryptically as he left the room. Ryohei rose to follow him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Hibari went into the bathroom and Ryohei leaned against the door frame, one hand in his pocket and the other holding up his glass.

"You know very well what I mean Sasagawa." he said and stepped past Ryohei into the hallway.

"Is somebody else having a baby too?" he asked wondering out loud. If anyone else was, he would know about it. The people who always knew these things were Kyoko who would be the first to tell him as her big brother and his fiancée, Hana, who would tell him if Kyoko couldn't.

"She is,"said Hibari quietly and reached for the bottle of disinfectant. This irresponsible behaviour had to stop. Had he not disciplined himself all these years? Why was he acting like this all because of one woman? He knew the answer, but he stubbornly pushed it aside.

Ryohei swirled the wine in his glass. He may not be the smartest person in the world, but he knew who _**she**_ was. He also knew that Hibari was in a sour mood, one worse than ever since the day he'd gotten drunk and gone to Haru's house. Haru herself had come to see Hibari. Ryohei had met her as she left his quarters, but she looked worse for wear and Hibari was in a very black mood when Ryohei finally made it to see him.

He had refused to answer any questions and even Kusakabe, who would normally be the one by Hibari's side had refrained from going into the room. It was only two full days later that Hibari had returned to work and done more than everyone combined had done in a week. Gokudera didn't usually comment but even he had noticed something was up. Yamamoto was too happy and Hibari was especially meticulous, and that was saying something.

One thing Ryohei knew for a fact though, was that Hibari still felt something for Haru. If she was pregnant, as Hibari claimed, wouldn't Kyoko have told him? It would explain the extra cuts and bruises on Hibari's hands since they had last met. It would also explain the drunken incident. Even Ryohei knew that Hibari never drank that much. It was a matter of principle.

"I don't think so," he said crossing his arms. Hibari continued his task and finally turned to face him when he was done.

"I heard her myself. She is pregnant," he said and went to dispose of the broken glass. Ryohei smiled to himself coming to a realisation. If his guess was right, then Hibari hadn't been listening to him properly. If he had listened, he would have understood what was happening and chances were that he would be much better off than he was now, but somehow, Ryohei felt that Hibari would have to come to that same realisation all on his own.

"She isn't pregnant," said Ryohei putting down his glass. Hibari glared at him as he put on his coat.

"I have to go see to another matter for Sawada then I'll come back in the evening."

"I won't be here in the evening," he said and went to get his own coat.

"Oh, where are you going?"

"I have business in Italy." he replied and disappeared into the back room. Ryohei watched him leave the room with a smirk then fixed the collar of his coat. If someone didn't stop this nonsense once and for all, there would be a lot to account for in future. He doubted Sawada was up to it. The boss already seemed worried about the situation as is with the Mafia world. Shaking his head, Ryohei left the room. Maybe Sawada would be able to reach Hibari though so it was worth a try.

Hibari changed into dry clothes and went to the mirror to fix his tie. What Ryohei had said bothered him. He was sure she was pregnant, so why was there so much conviction in the older Sasagawa's voice when he had declared that she wasn't? Perhaps he didn't know better.

It didn't matter. Knowing Yamamoto as he did, a wedding couldn't be too far off and he would rather not be in Japan when it happened. Actually, considering who Yamamoto was, it was a wonder Haru was pregnant at all. Either way, Hibari thought he should probably think about moving to Italy permanently. It wasn't impossible since someone had to take care of things there. If it meant he didn't have to see her again, then he didn't really mind.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"When are you coming to bed?" she asked draping herself all over him. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked out into the cold wet streets of the Italian town of Pisa. He didn't even remember the woman's name. Angelina? Marietta? Carolina? He couldn't remember and could care less really. She had come up to him as he was walking back to his hotel that night offering him her wares. It seemed he wasn't the only one seeking company. He found out, shortly after bringing her there, that he wasn't up to her kind of company after all.

He unhooked her arms from around him and turned his steely grey eyes to her sultry green ones. She wasn't ugly by any means with her fiery red hair, gleaming green eyes, shapely curves, dazzling smile... no, she could make a man very happy and no doubt already had several times before.

He had hoped he could find some sort of reprieve from his frustrated anger in her. How had he even come to that conclusion? This woman was repulsive to him. He wasn't attracted to her. Her kisses were experienced and perfected, a far cry from the innocent ones he once knew. Her moves were all calculated, from the way her hips swayed to the quick smile she brandished in the face of his frown, vastly different from _**hers**_...

"Leave." he said and turned back to the window.

"Oh, now don't be like that," she said running her hands on his chest. He grabbed her hands by the wrists and threw them off him.

"Leave the room and don't come back. The money's on the bedside table. Take it and go." He knew how these women worked. He had heard enough stories to understand the system that had been developed between these midnight sirens and the hapless captives they caught in their carefully woven webs of lust and passion.

"Take your money for nothing?" she asked seeming slighted. Perhaps her good reputation had been ruined by his rejection. He had seen it often enough for himself, how one man in an especially bad mood had slighted one of them and invited the fury of the seven hells upon his head. He doubted she would try it with him. If she did, she would regret it.

She had understood from the time she had walked up to him that he was dangerous. He didn't hide it and she didn't hide her interest anyway. Maybe the fact that she chose him gave her some power over the others. She probably liked the dangerous ones and kept a record of them as her own personal achievements and trophies so she could lord it over the others...

"Don't try my patience," he said with a menacing gleam in his eyes. She took a step back then made a rude noise. He didn't want to listen to her. She wasn't worth his time. How could he have thought this marred being could blot out the sweet innocent memory of Haru? Had his standards fallen that low? He was disgusted with himself.

She poured out a string of curses in Italian all involving failed virility. One glare silenced her and she quickly picked herself up and left. He didn't care what she thought. Her opinion didn't matter. The only person whose opinion he cared about was a thousand miles away and probably regarded him with the same respect one would a termite. Again, that was his fault.

She had no idea what he had given up for her and probably wouldn't care. She didn't know just how much she had affected him. He had thought the distance would count for something and it should have but it didn't. She was happy all that way away with her soon to be husband and their unborn child...

"_She isn't pregnant..."_

Hibari looked at his hands and sighed. So many bruises and scars now covered them from the times he had taken his anger out on unsuspecting inanimate objects. He really did have to learn to take his punishment better or he would damage his hands beyond repair and he needed them to bite those who disrupted discipline to death. The problem was, the stinging pain of medication on his hands was what assured him that he was still capable of feeling something other than the bleak, blank feeling of merely existing...

He looked back out into the dark stormy night, lit up severally by brief flashes of lightning and sighed. He had to go back.

He had known he would since he landed on Italian soil and began his work. He would go back and sort out any doubts he had. Ryohei had already planted the seed of doubt and now that it had taken root, Hibari realised that she hadn't actually said that she was pregnant. He figured, however, that he was a glutton for punishment. First, he had followed her around and watched her get back on her feet without him. Now he was looking for excuses to be around her, when she probably never wanted to see him again.

But she had come back for him. She had been there when he was not his best. She had been sitting by his bed while recovered from his alcohol-induced coma and hadn't left his side once all night. He had gotten the news from Kusakabe who had mentioned it in passing the next day. Why would she do that if she didn't love him?

He squeezed his eyes shut, the truth hitting him with painful precision.

Haru was always like that; always caring for everyone around her no matter what. She was passionate and wilful and loving and if anyone would have been sitting in the chair beside his bed, it would be her. Miura Haru. That didn't mean that she loved him, not any more and certainly not in that way.

He fisted his hands trying to get his errant thoughts under control. He would go back. He would prove to himself once and for all that she really was pregnant and then he would come back to Italy to stay... and he would leave memories of her and her calm, innocent smile behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter isn't my best one, but it does have its own role to play in the overall scheme of things so I'll nestle it here. Believe it or not, I wrote chapter nine before this one and sort of squeezed this one in so I really need to know how I've done. Still, I don't think it's too bad so here goes nothing... Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I only own the plot.**

"That's one hell of a pickle for you Kyoya," said Dino as he sat near his friend on his last night in Italy. The Bucking Bronco had heard Hibari was in town, had come to see him and had noticed something different about him. He seemed... colder, if that was even possible. He didn't even pick a fight as he was wont to, even though his training with Dino had ended years ago. That in itself was odd. Dino had been worried and asked about it.

Hibari had begrudgingly told him about Haru. The man wouldn't shut up sometimes and Hibari liked his peace. The last Dino had heard of their relationship was that Hibari had left Haru and that was the end of that. The whys and wherefores were none of his business after all, but now, it was just worrying.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked swirling the wine in his glass. Hibari didn't answer. Dino smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Go back to Japan and make your peace with it. Then when you come back, we can find a nice Italian girl for you to settle with, hmm?" he said cheerfully.

"Hn," said Hibari disdainfully and got up to leave. He didn't much like that idea. His relationship with Dino had gotten better in the sense that Hibari was no longer baying for his blood, but that didn't mean that the tenth Cavallone heir didn't annoy him. It seemed to Hibari that he attracted only the most annoying members of the Mafia to him and once they formed some sort of bond, said members would refuse to leave him be. The only one he didn't mind so much was currently the bane of his existence... Yamamoto Takeshi.

Dino watched the dark-haired man get up to leave. He smiled. Hibari would be on the morning flight to Japan, that was for sure. Hibari and Haru had been a bit of an anomaly for him. Dino had known Hibari like the back of his hand, but that relationship made no sense at all. It had done wonders for Hibari, however and Dino had supported it wholeheartedly, even making jokes about being the best man at their wedding...

He sipped his wine as Romario stepped up to him.

"Well, boss?" he said. Dino sighed and looked up at his right hand man.

"I don't know. I think maybe I should go with him. Tsuna did mention something about an invitation for a special day. You guys can have a day off. When was the last time you took a break?"

Romario sighed. Already, in last two months, Dino had made seven trips around the world and given his subordinates eleven two to three-day breaks during that time. Of course, Romario and one or two of the others would secretly follow their boss and appear when they were needed, say, in the event of a fight, but that was their boss and they would support him no matter what.

"Well, it's decided," he said and got up heading for the door, "I leave for Japan first thing in the morning." Romario nodded and followed Dino out of the room. He already had plans for Luigi and Ezio, two of the others, to follow him and Dino to Japan next. The rest would watch over things here in Italy.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gokudera sighed and watched the guests come in and out of the mansion. It was the boss' engagement party. He had finally proposed to Kyoko and she had said yes. Now their friends and family had come from all over to celebrate. Some of the ally families of the Vongola had also come to celebrate this happy occasion with the Tenth Vongola boss. All the big-shots of the Mafia world were here.

Usually, Hibari who would rather not mingle with the crowds would be in charge of surveillance and security since he could take care of things without much fuss, but since the bastard had suddenly decided to leave for Italy, Gokudera was stuck with the job. He didn't like feeling this tense. It was a big celebration and anything could happen.

The cream on the cake of this lovely situation was that the Shimon family had been invited, as was expected, what with Juudaime being such good friends with their boss, Enma. Enma's Swamp Guardian, Shittopi-chan had not lost her interest in Gokudera, even after eleven and a half years and would no doubt trail him thus drawing all attention to him. That wouldn't go well at all. It was a good thing he had put the rest of the guardians on alert. He could make a quick escape if he needed to.

Before he could scan the crowds again, he caught sight of a black sedan disappearing behind the house. He had returned, finally, the jerk. How dare he just up and leave? Gokudera would have something to say about that.

He wired a couple of the others and warned them to stay on alert. With events this big, who knew what people would carry in. The boss had to be protected at all times. Tsuna himself was still upstairs preparing so Gokudera would go and see him after he had sorted out a certain Cloud Guardian...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A crowd. Just what he needed. Hibari got out of his car and headed for the house. Kusakabe was the first to greet him and gave him a quick briefing of everything that had happened in the last few days while he was away.

"Why are the herbivores crowding this time?" he asked.

"Sawada-san has proposed to Sasagawa-chan. They wanted to celebrate with everyone," he said and handed Hibari a file with reports and a few more preliminary official documents, a few of which needed his signature. At least his work would keep him grounded for the time being. That and the fact that he was irritated figured well. He wouldn't have a moment to think about her. His personal life couldn't be allowed to interfere with his other matters.

"Make sure I am not bothered," he said and went into his office. Kusakabe nodded but just before the door was shut, it flew open again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing taking impromptu trips around the world? This isn't a game you know," said a very angry Gokudera. Kusakabe glanced at Hibari who nodded. He shut the door and Hibari sat down at his desk.

"Did you only just realise that, herbivore?" asked Hibari not looking up at him but at the documents he had been handed. He signed the first one and put it away unfazed.

"Explain why you left here without proper notification."

"I don't have to explain anything to you." That was all he had to say on the matter? There was a thin line between Gokudera's anger and his rage and Hibari Kyoya was very close to crossing said line. He had been out of sorts for months and it had been up to Gokudera to either take over or clean up the mess so the boss wouldn't worry. Hibari sensed the growing hostility but didn't want to fight him. Not right then anyway. He wasn't feeling quite up to it. Perhaps he would oblige him later, when the jet lag had passed.

"The eighth division in Italy was in need of assistance. I went to help them. There was a leak in the system; it has been eliminated. If you need any more information, you should read the report that will be on your desk come Monday." said Hibari looking up at the angry Storm Guardian, his cold grey eyes emotionless. He had been through enough and with the irritation he was under right then, it was a wonder he hadn't pulled out his tonfas yet.

"Tch. It had better be there when I walk in the office," he said and went out turning the air blue with a string of muttered curses. Hibari smirked. At least some things never changed. He had two more contracts to go over before he could hand them over to Tsuna in the morning and then he could go over the division reports, all fifteen of which would need his signature before anything was implemented. Without another thought, he immersed himself in his work, the only thing that actually made sense.

That and discipline he could rely on. Speaking of discipline, perhaps when he was done with at least the second report, he could take over surveillance as he was meant to. It had been a while since he had bitten anyone to death and he was itching for a fight. First things first though. He would have to confirm the truth of what Sasagawa Ryohei had said. He had to find out if Miura Haru was pregnant or not.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She hadn't expected the hand that had pulled her away down the corridor or the figure of the man that was pulling her away either. She had been heading for the bathroom to freshen up, having smudged her make-up, when he suddenly took her hand and dragged her away from the party. What was he doing there? Wasn't he meant to be in Italy? Apparently he had just arrived.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked annoyed that he was taking such liberties with her against her will. He didn't reply. He looked up and down the hall and then opened the door to one of the rooms and went inside with her. Haru crossed her arms and faced him, her irritation evident. Everyone was afraid of Hibari, but she wasn't. Not when she was this angry.

He turned to look at her and noticed that she had cut her hair short. That took him by surprise, he had to admit.

"What do you want?" she asked ignoring the surprise on his face.

"You," he thought. The thought had come out automatically, but he dared not voice it. The implications of that would be heavy enough without the current situation weighing in on him.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked suddenly. Her eyebrows shot up. What?

"Hahi! What are you asking me?" she asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Are you pregnant?" he asked again.

"Whether I am or not is no business of yours," she said defiantly. It would be so easy to come to a conclusion based on that statement alone and the vehemence with which she said it, but he wanted to hear it from her own lips and banish the doubt from his mind.

"Don't play games with me Haru," he said dangerously. She didn't notice however, being as angry as she was with him. She had thought that if she ever saw him again, she would forget he was special to her. She had believed that she wouldn't show him how much he had changed her, how much he had forced her to give up because he so carelessly tossed her love away.

"I'm not pregnant, now let me go," she said and went past him heading for the door. He grabbed her wrist and she stopped.

"Don't lie to me," he said. That was the second order he had given her in the span of five minutes. She turned to face him, her gaze defiant and irritated, bordering anger. She really didn't have time for this nonsense. She looked him right in the eye and repeated it so he would know she was serious.

"I am not pregnant," she said and wrenched her hand from his. She hadn't blinked or stuttered. She went out and headed straight for the bathroom. The nerve of that man! Why should she be pregnant? Honestly! And even if she was, why would he care? She stopped her angry march and turned to look back the way she had come. Impossible... Could it be that Hibari was jealous?

Hibari remained in the room, his eyes widening. She wasn't pregnant. She wasn't going to have a baby. He shut his eyes and smiled. He didn't expect to be this glad that he was wrong. He headed out the door and went up to the balcony overlooking the main hall. His men had already been dispatched all over the place and Gokudera had told the others of his return. His men could watch the crowd all they wanted. The only one he would watch was the short-haired brunette with the beaming smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uncovered secrets and emotions running high... Woo-wee this is going to be a hot one! Just a point to note. Since feelings have been running high through this entire fanfic, I think they will dictate how long, or not this story becomes. Right now, I would say we are nearing the end with maybe two more chappies to go but please enjoy and let me know what you think? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters in this fanfic. I am only responsible for the plot.**

It had been a week since the party and Hibari's outrageous question. Haru was still steaming about that, but she simply chose not to think about him. When they met in the hallways, she would simply walk past him without sparing him another glance. He had chosen this for her. She was merely obliging him.

Then Kusakabe had called her away wanting to speak with her. The boss' mood had lifted infinitely since the party, but it wouldn't last long if Haru kept going in the direction she was. Hibari seemed to have come to terms with it, had cancelled his trip to Italy even, after Kusakabe had already planned for his things to be moved there permanently. No, this momentary calm wouldn't last very long. He explained what had happened with his boss and what part she had to play in the grand scheme of things. She listened quietly, but still looked sceptical.

"You must be wrong," she said softly to Kusakabe as she turned away from him, "He doesn't love me. He can't..." she whispered.

"I'm not wrong. I've been watching him. He's not the same... Miura-san. I don't know what is bothering him, but he's been like this exactly four months, two weeks and five days." She gasped lightly.

"That's the exact amount of time you have been dating Yamamoto Takeshi. Do you know what that means?" he said trying for one last time to make her see sense.

"It means he's having trouble with his decision. That's no concern of mine. He hurt me once and I'm not about to make that mistake again..." she said and went to the door. She went out into the hallway and shut the door quietly, her thoughts in turmoil. She went to her room slowly. When she was inside, she leaned against the door and locked it, her hands shaking.

"_... exactly four months, two weeks and five days..."_ he had said. She gripped her collar willing the threatening tears away. The precision of that span of time was alarming. Yamamoto had been keeping count of the days they had been together and just that morning, he had mentioned it. They had been together for exactly four months, two weeks and five days...

Hibari had been upset that she had chosen another. Why hadn't he said anything? Why in the name of all that was holy didn't he tell her before? Now it was far too late, but she could feel her resolve cracking in the face of this new discovery. Her hands balled into fists. She couldn't allow him to rattle her that much. Not any more. He couldn't love her. It was impossible. Kusakabe had been wrong and she would prove it too, if only for her own peace of mind. He was in his office right now.

She would prove that he didn't love her, at the expense of her pride.

Taking her keys, she stormed out of the mansion. She was going to end this once and for all.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She looked like a maddened banshee. She had stormed into his office and demanded to speak to him in private. When the door was locked safely behind him, he turned to walk back to his desk trying to ignore how appealing she looked. No matter what she was in, whether the newest fashions or sweatpants and an old t-shirt, she always seemed to appeal to him.

The sunlight streamed on her dark brown hair, now cut short and held out of her face with a hairpin in the shape of a butterfly. Her angry glare drew his eyes to her face. She was fighting back tears and winning by the looks of it. Her face was flushed and her hands were fisted. She was clearly there for war.

"What is this about?" he asked wary of her expression. Before he could blink, she was in front of him pulling him down to her level by his tie. Her lips met his in a fierce kiss. He had expected a confrontation but not this. His surprise lasted only a moment before familiarity and his restrained passion took over. His arms went around her and crushed her to him. She squeaked. He had always loved it when she did that. He groaned and deepened the kiss. Her sweet soft lips yielded and her timid little tongue met his, his tongue meeting hers in the primal passionate dance they had known once long ago.

She sobbed and pulled away from him looking angrily into his eyes.

"Why?" she whispered, angry tears falling down her face. He blinked.

"Why?" she repeated loudly, "Why did you leave me? What could you have been thinking, you stupid man!" she said and thumped his chest with her fists. He held her hands to stop her. She growled at him unwittingly reminding him of Tsuna's box weapon.

"Do you have any idea...? No, of course not! How would you know? Heavens forbid that the great and mighty Hibari should fall prey to feeling and affection!" she screamed and tried to wrest her hands from his firm grasp. He supposed he deserved that.

"Haru," he said trying to get her to calm down.

"No, you don't get to do this to me! _**You**_ left _**me**_! _**You**_ broke _**my**_ heart! I was going to start over again and it was going just fine... How could you do this to me, you wicked evil man!" she sobbed again and covered her eyes with her palms. He pulled her to him not knowing what else to do. She sobbed and wept. She had every right to be angry with him. Her curses were welcome. He deserved every last one. He had caused those tears again. They reminded him of the ones he had made her cry the night he had sent her away.

"_Kyo-kun, please... Please don't go..."_

His hold on her tightened. He had made her cry more than once. His sorry existence should have been extinguished long ago. She should be happy. She shouldn't have heard about his turmoil. She should have moved on with Yamamoto by her side. The only thing he had to do for that to happen was to let her go. If he did that, she could be happy.

He kissed her temple willing his arms to open and release her again. He kissed her forehead making the promise again to let go soon. He kissed her nose and sighed with the sheer effort such a simple act required. His arms wouldn't open yet...

One last kiss then he would let go. One last taste and he wouldn't need any more. One more and he could leave her be. One more to remember her by and she could be free to love whomever she wished...

Her lips met his as they brushed together, and he wished that it was him she chose.

She sighed and pulled his face to her. The kiss she gave him then was much more gentle and innocent, reminiscent of the first ones she had shared with him shyly glancing at him, silently flirting with him, gently calling to him and daring him to have her... She always seemed to put everything she felt into that one small action. His arms held her fast. Hers circled his neck and went up into his hair. He never imagined he would feel this sensation again in his lifetime.

This kiss was like water to a man dying of thirst. It was infinitely better than the heated one they had just experienced. It felt right this time. She drugged all his senses. The sweet scent of vanilla filled him with nostalgia of happy mornings spent with her, the feeling akin to that of being drunk on very heady wine. His hungry mouth plundered hers again and again reminding him of stolen kisses while the others unwittingly went on with their mundane tasks. His restless hands familiarised themselves once more with the body they had known so well...

"_I love you."_

He heard the whispered words through the haze of the passion blazing in him, thinking perhaps he was waking from a dream, dreading that he might be, but she was there in his arms. He kissed her cheek and her neck then rested his chin on her shoulder after dropping a kiss there as well.

She sobbed and gripped his shoulders tighter. She didn't want him to let go. She should, but she couldn't. He wasn't sure he could either.

"Why did you leave me?" she whispered near his ear. He heard the brokenness in her voice. He felt the pain he had made her go through. He had been wrong in thinking they were ill-suited. They weren't so different after all. He touched her shortened hair, sorry for the loss, but not quite upset at the change in her. She seemed stronger than before and he wouldn't want to change that in her for all the world.

"Because..." he began, weighing his words carefully, "because you scare me."

She gasped. She didn't dare move. She couldn't have heard him right. Any moment, she would wake up and find herself in her bed where Yamamoto held her gently in his embrace. She dreaded that moment; when all this emotion would be revealed to be only an enigma, a figment of her imagination... the moment never came.

"I... I scare you?" she asked pulling away to look into his eyes. He saw the confusion and sighed. She blinked. It must have taken a monumental effort to admit that to her. He felt a weight lift off him with the confession. She was the only one he would ever admit it to.

"You scare me because..." he said meeting her gaze seriously, "because I love you."

He wasn't lying. She shook her head incredulously. He had broken her heart because he was afraid of her? He was _**afraid**_ of her? The glint in his eyes was clear.

He wanted her. He had never stopped wanting her.

He had never really stopped loving her. Tetsuya hadn't lied to her.

She refused to believe it. He had been afraid of her and so had put her through all that... all this time? Her anger returned with a vengeance. The sudden resounding crack was unexpected. Both of them fairly started at the sound. An angry red mark formed on his left cheek. Her hand stung as she glared at him. Not able to stand there another moment, she pushed past him. She went straight for the door and didn't turn around once. She wouldn't. For the life of her, she couldn't.

"_You scare me... because I love you."_

Haru went outside the building and kept walking leaving her car, forgotten in the parking lot. She needed to see Kyoko. Her resolve was broken and her heart was sore once more. Her hand stung from slapping the dense man that was turning her life upside down at his every whim. Her new life was slipping through her fingers and her lips, God help her, were still tingling from his kisses... Why did she keep doing this to herself?

Hibari watched her leave and shut his eyes. He should have known she would be upset and supposed that, in part, he had expected it. He had brought this on himself. It would have been better for him to have said nothing. Yes, and that had worked out perfectly for him so far, he thought sarcastically. He was being selfish, he knew. She wanted him, that much he now understood... but where should they go from here?


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like I've done something very clever with this chapter. I have put together a couple of POV's in an attempt to rid myself of writer's block and I think it's working! Yay! Extra chapter ideas! This might go up to twelve chapters but I'm not sure yet. It probably won't get past fifteen if it does at all, but we'll just see, shall we? So, don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters involved. I only own the plot- nothing else.**

"So you kissed him?" asked Kyoko looking at Haru with a worried look. Haru nodded and sniffed resting her head on the pillow she had been strangling for an hour.

"He told me he loved me. He's never told Haru that before, but why now? You would think being so organised, he would have better timing!" Kyoko sighed. She had seen this coming. Of course Yamamoto was a wonderful guy and Haru did deserve the best. If she could get over Hibari, she was more than sure that Yamamoto could help her heal, but judging by what Haru had just told her, that was never going to happen.

"Then you know... you have to let Takeshi-kun go," she said voicing her thoughts. Haru hugged the pillow a little tighter.

"I know..." she whispered and buried her face once more into the purple cover. She would have to let go of Yamamoto. He really didn't deserve this and it would be wrong to still feel things for Hibari and left him still hoping for her. Her life was a complete mess and she didn't want to include him in it.

Hibari really did have rotten timing. For an entire three months, Haru had stayed waiting for him. After that, Yamamoto had confessed to her and asked her to be his girlfriend. She had refused the first few times in the hopes that maybe Hibari would change his mind, but he never showed any more interest in her than one would an ant. She had eventually given up and decided to move on with Yamamoto only she never really had until almost two weeks before. Now, she was right back where she started and Hibari was to blame.

She wasn't even sure she could face him again, let alone Yamamoto. She knew what she had to do: she had to let go of Yamamoto. She knew what she wanted: she wanted to be happy. What she didn't know, was who to be happy with. She couldn't tell Takeshi about the kiss. It would crush him. She knew more than anything else, that he loved her. He wouldn't take it very well. She sighed and wiped away the fresh tears that poured from her eyes.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know how..." she said in a small voice.

"You'll have to do it the only way it can be done," said Kyoko turning to Haru with a determined smile, "you'll tell the truth without worrying about the consequences and I'll have your back. I'm sure I-pin and Chrome would also agree. Come on Haru, no more crying." Kyoko pulled Haru into her arms and felt her calm down.

"Just one more question though, and this is very important. You don't have to answer it now, but before you do anything at all, you have to answer it." Haru sniffed and nodded looking at Kyoko. Somehow, she had a feeling she knew what Kyoko was about to ask. She took a deep breath and waited.

"My question is, do you still love Hibari?"

Haru looked down at her hands. The answer was at the tip of her tongue already. She knew the answer well. She had probably known it from the day he had kissed her on the couch in the library for the first time. No it had to be before that. She had known it from the day she had opened that little box on White Day and found a sliver bracelet. She kept it away and looked at it from time to time remembering what she could have had and what she did have.

Now that she knew why she suffered, she felt angry with Hibari for not letting her know. She felt angry with herself for not pushing him so she could find out about it sooner. She could have saved both her and Yamamoto all the hurt they would have to go through.

"_because you scare me..."_

She scared him, he had said. Hibari didn't like being put in uncomfortable situations. Whenever he felt closed in, he would fight tooth and nail to be freed again. He didn't like restriction. Was that it? Did her love constrict him too much? Why hadn't he said anything before? But then again, when had Hibari ever been open about his feeling beyond his usual sarcasm or the odd insult now and again, not to mention the angry glint in his eyes when he was particularly riled?

Maybe she should have fought harder. Maybe she should have held on tighter... but what good would that do? He would probably have disappeared altogether if she did that. Still, she couldn't help wondering: what if?

What if she had stayed in the house until he came back so they could talk?

What if he had stayed in the house instead of leaving her to pack her things?

What if she hadn't thought to make that extra Valentine's Day chocolate?

What if she hadn't gone to his office that morning?

What if he hadn't told her then?

There were so many questions she still had, most of which she would never know the answer to. Kyoko was right. There was no other way to go about it. It had to be done no matter who got hurt. That was just the way it had to be. There was no way to get out of this mess unscathed. The first part was ultimately going to be the hardest.

She was going to have to tell Yamamoto that she had to leave him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She laughed at something he had said. He paused to regard her. They were great friends and she understood him more than anyone in the world. Chrome Dokuro was a soft-spoken and rather intelligent girl and the best friend he could ever ask for.

Yamamoto Takeshi had never realised what a big part of his life Chrome had become. He was never unfaithful to Haru in any way. She had been the girl he had wanted for so long but when he finally got her, he realised that she was not truly his and she probably never would be. Still he had stayed in the hopes that she would change her mind. She needed him, he knew, but being her boyfriend was probably not the appropriate attachment.

He had been biding his time waiting for just the right moment to claim all of her. That would have been the moment he kissed her lips and it was close at hand. However, he got the feeling that despite Haru's resolve, Hibari would somehow jeopardise it. That had happened enough times for him to know how it went. It was almost like a game for him now.

She would be happy for a moment, then she would be sighing sadly the next. He would step in and make her worries go away. He could always do that for her. She had thanked him numerously for doing just that, but he could almost time her depression. Sure enough, she would be right back where they started. It had been four months of this and he was about ready to give up.

He hadn't once kissed her. He knew why. If he did, it would only increase her turmoil more. He wanted her to heal and come to him whole. If he let her while they were still together, he would have served the purpose of both letting her know how he felt about her and she wouldn't fall in love with someone else while she was at it. He supposed it was a little selfish of him, but Haru was important to him.

Chrome, however, was an entirely different matter. The shy Mist guardian had been friends with him for a very long time. She had stopped being shy around him and the others a while back, but she still blushed in the cutest way every now and again. It made him smile to think about her. He hadn't realised it before, but whenever he felt particularly annoyed about something, next to Haru, she was the one he would count on.

When he felt inadequate for not being able to make Haru forget Hibari, she would always be there. She would always tell him when he was working too hard or when he had been particularly hard on someone. She turned to smile at him then and sighed resting her chin on her palm.

His eyes sparkled in that way they always did. Chrome felt a blush creeping into her cheeks and fought it down. She didn't want to blush in front of him again. She had been doing a very good job of hiding her blushes so far. The look he was giving her then was a little odd though and that explained the blush. He was no more or less happy than he had been a moment ago, but she felt as if she were intruding on something particularly intimate. Perhaps she really should call it a day and go home.

It wasn't that she didn't like Yamamoto's company. He was very nice. Of all the guardians, he was her favourite. However, he did have a girlfriend and some boundaries were never to be crossed. She did feel as if she had crossed one with Yamamoto at that moment and that was probably why she felt so strange all of a sudden. He met and held her gaze for a long time, the silence between them growing slightly awkward... then his phone rang.

She sighed thankful for the reprieve and turned to face her ice-cream as she took another spoonful. It wasn't right to feel this way. It couldn't be. Haru would be positively crushed if she found out what Chrome was thinking. There had to be something wrong with her. Maybe she was just imagining things. He couldn't possibly be feeling something else for her besides friendship. It was her imagination. It had to be...

But she knew that was a lie. She was the Mist Guardian after all. It was her duty to tell illusion from reality. She had noticed their closeness and it hadn't bothered her at first. She had simply been helping out a friend. Now she felt as if she was betraying Haru. She had to stop that from going any further than it already had. It was the only way to fix it.

"Oh, Hi Haru, I was just finishing up here then coming... Alright, I'll be there. Yeah, see you there," he said and put down his phone. Chrome noticed that his smile had fallen a few degrees. He wasn't happy.

"Bad news?" she asked concerned. She really couldn't help herself.

"No, At least I hope not. Haru needs me home right now and it sounds urgent so I guess we'll have to cut this short," he said with a shrug and a sheepish smile.

"No problem. We can always come back," she said with a smile. He grinned at her and thanked her for her company then left. Chrome turned back to her ice-cream and sighed. Honestly, if she didn't know better, she would say that she was breaking the one very important rule that existed between friends. She was starting to fall in love with Yamamoto Takeshi.

_A/N_: Yes, yes, I know it's cliché, but trust me on this one, alright? Besides, it's not like me to just break Yamamoto's heart and leave him like that...

Merry Christmas and expect more updates soon! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, apologies to all my fans for the unexpected hiatus. This is a not my favourite chapter, but let's see how it turns out. I have once again tried to draw Hibari back to his original character so if he seems confusing, please forgive me, but I have edited as much as I can so that it fits. So, let me know what you think? Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters in this fan fiction. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru was sad again and Yamamoto watched that fake smile play on her lips, his blood boiling. He had been so close to finally having her, but he knew that now, deep in his heart of hearts, she was lost to him. She would never be his. The only respectful thing left to do would be to bow out of it with his pride intact. The only problem was what it would do to her for him to remove the one beam of support holding her up.

Well, he wouldn't leave, he would just re-establish their friendship as best as they could since clearly a relationship deeper than that was practically impossible. Rising from his chair, he went into the kitchen and leaned on the counter beside her as she worked. She said nothing for a long moment and he watched her trying to get his words just right.

How did you break the heart of the girl you loved the most? He wasn't even sure she would be heartbroken at all. He didn't seem to have enough of a hold on her for that...

Still, it was the hardest thing in the world he had to do. The next words he would speak were the most important ones in determining whether they parted amicably or not. He could end up losing her completely, and that he was not about to do.

Haru put down her knife while he was still lost in thought and turned to face him. She had talked for a long time with Kyoko concerning her current state of affairs and both girls had agreed that it was in everyone's best interests that she leave Yamamoto. Hibari still had a hold on her and Yamamoto just barely got whatever emotion she had left. It wasn't fair to him and she was sure that if she could explain it right, she could salvage at least a bit of friendship from him. She wasn't sure she could do without his support. He had been around so long that she couldn't remember a time when he wasn't there cheering her up and giving her hope.

"Takeshi-kun, I... I think we need to talk about a few things," she started and leaned against the counter beside him. He smirked and shut his eyes.

"My guess is that it involves the words 'I'm sorry,' 'not working,' and 'Hibari.' Am I right?" he asked with an easy smile. She looked down at her hands. It was never any use hiding things from him. When it came to her. Yamamoto Takeshi knew her inside and out. He knew precisely which buttons to push when and why. If he had wanted to, he could have made her fall in love with him, but he had been very careful all this time to let her do the falling on her own.

She raised her face to meet his and she saw the pained look in his eyes although the smile on his face was sincere enough. Perhaps he was smiling at the cruel irony of fate? She wanted nothing more than to take that away, but would he let her?

"I thought as much," he said and wrapped his arms around her. "I tried and failed. I suppose that ends our relationship then," he said. Those words were the hardest he had ever said to anyone. He felt the pain inside him grow with the passing seconds and was determined not to let her see it. This was his burden to bear.

She sobbed and clutched his shirt. She didn't want this embrace to end. She didn't want him to go. He smiled realising this and tightened his hold substantially.

"I won't be leaving you know. I'm just accepting the fact that I'll not have the same place in your heart that he does. That's it, isn't it?" he said smoothing her hair over her head. He too missed the long locks sometimes, but he had understood why she did it. What he couldn't understand though, was what had made Haru change her mind again about Hibari. What had happened? He asked her this after a long silence and he felt her tense.

Haru paused not knowing what to say or where to begin. There was no way to answer his question without hurting him to some degree. He would have to hear about her abrupt decision to go to his office and kiss him and... no. She wouldn't let him know that part. It would kill him if he knew and she would not have that on her already bothered conscience.

"I... I went to see Kusakabe-san," she said carefully deciding it was a safe place to begin. He listened as she went on to explain how she had gone to Hibari's office to find out if there was any truth to Kusakabe's claim.

"He... He told me why he left and told me he loves me then I left his office and went to see Kyoko..." she finished rubbing her arm. Yamamoto watched her. She was hiding something, but he probably didn't need to know whatever details she had omitted. It didn't matter. She had said enough. He smiled and kissed her forehead then rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs as he gazed into her brown ones, tears balancing precariously on their edges.

Without another thought, he bent and gently rested his lips on hers. She barely registered that one little action, him having been so abrupt, but by the time she realised what he was doing, the kiss was over and he was pulling away from her. He smirked then and chuckled.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said and turned to the stove, "So, what's for supper?" he asked. Haru looked at him incredulously. He had kissed her lips for the first time in their entire relationship and it had been goodbye? She didn't even get to enjoy it...

But she supposed she didn't deserve to enjoy it. She had been kissing another man that very afternoon and she hadn't given Yamamoto a second thought. Now, she supposed, he was all she could think about. There really wouldn't be a better time to kiss her and there probably never had been. But to not kiss her for this long, even she had to wonder what kind of restraint he had. She smiled. At least she wouldn't lose him completely.

She couldn't help but feel that this was a much nicer version of her previous break-up. There was no pain, just peace of mind. There was no loneliness. Instead, the relationship had been replaced with an easy friendliness. How he managed to make her feel a little better every minute she spent in his presence was beyond him, but she thanked the heavens above that she had him. He really shouldn't have put up with her for so long.

She acknowledged his change in topic with a smile as she pointed out the various stews she had prepared. They settled into an easy conversation with a speed that amazed Haru. She hadn't expected them to be able to get along so easily after they had just broken up. All the laws of dating that she knew dictated that they should spend some time apart before regaining some small semblance of whatever platonic relationship they had before. She chuckled supposing that whoever had come up with that law had obviously not met Yamamoto.

Later, after she had gone to sleep in the guest room, Yamamoto stayed up drinking his traditional glass of warm milk. He had broken up with Haru and played the easy-going part to perfection. Her smiles came more easily now. He supposed it was better for both of them. The farce would have had to stop at some point. He sipped his drink and sighed. He had expected it, but not this soon. He had expected the pain too, but not this little...

Still, something had to have happened in that office to monumentally change Haru's resolve. Whatever it was, Yamamoto was sure he didn't even want to know. It didn't matter anyway. He wasn't really losing her. He could be content enough with that he supposed. At least he had gotten to kiss her lips once. He had figured that in that moment, it hadn't mattered what was on her mind. It was rather selfish of him to be thinking only about himself and what he wanted when he realised she was slipping through his fingers... or had she already slipped through and had he merely been deluding himself?

Like he had earlier concluded, it didn't matter. He wasn't sure how long it was before she was back in Hibari's arms, but, he supposed as he finished the last drops, that that too didn't really matter either.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hibari! Hibari!" exclaimed the tiny ball of yellow feathers that landed outside his window. Hibari rose and went to pick up the little creature. How long he had sat in the dark simply lost in thought was beyond him. All he knew was that since Haru had left, he had not been fully able to concentrate on his work and that irked him. He should at least be able to do that much.

He placed Hibird on the desk and petted him absently, his head resting on his fist. He had wanted for so long to be able to tell Haru how he felt and he had gotten that chance. Then she had slapped him and left his office in a huff. He supposed he deserved that much. It wasn't that she had caught him off guard either. It would have been only too easy to stop that hand. He had seen it coming, but he hadn't expected that much force. He had been the source of much irritation for a good number of violent women, but again, she was the only exception.

It wasn't so much that she had slapped him but that he had let her.

He would have stopped a second blow however. He was apologetic, not submissive. Now it was up to her to decide how they moved. He didn't like not being in control. He didn't appreciate the fact that he had to relinquish whatever say he had on the matter to depend on her now. He couldn't move unless she did. It was like a warped chess game only much more complicated.

Hibird flew onto Hibari's shoulder as he stood to leave the office. He would obviously get nothing accomplished that night. Perhaps he would be better after he had slept. Who knew how long she would take to decide their fate. Until then, there as absolutely nothing he could do but wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**When I wrote this, I had very little to work with, but I think it ended alright. I'm nearing the end, so, readers be warned, the next one may well be the last chapter. If I drag this on any more, Hibari will end up seriously OOC, all things considered and I've edited enough here to at least bring out that certain aspect of him... Well, enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Chrome looked at the fake smile on his face and sighed. He had casually avoided all talk about Haru so far and she didn't want to pry. She had heard from Kyoko, however, that things were looking grim regarding their relationship. Kyoko had told her because she would be part of the support group necessary in case Haru couldn't bear the burden herself.

She picked up a strawberry scented tube of lip balm and idly inspected the contents. Yamamoto was standing beside her and browsing the CDs. He had asked her to come so of course she would come. It was his way of asking for support. He didn't come right out and say it, but she knew he just wanted company. No questions. No advice. No comments. Just company.

Chrome smiled again and put back the lip balm. She would get the orange flavoured one instead. It tasted much better anyway. She went to Yamamoto and tapped his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" she asked giving him a small smile. He seemed a little distant today, but it was to be expected.

"Yeah," he said putting on that smile again. He grabbed a CD from off the shelf and headed to the cashier with it. It wasn't even his favourite band and it was in his least favourite genre of music. Clearly he hadn't picked that for himself or he had absently.

"Who is that for?" she asked trying to subtly hint at his very obvious failed attempt at distracting himself.

"Hmm? Oh, it's for me. I wanted to see what it sounds like..." he looked down at the CD in his hand and paused mid-sentence. He looked back up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah hahaha, I seem to have picked something else," he said. At least that sounded partly sincere. She could let it slide.

"Well, we could get something else, unless there's somewhere else you want to go," she said peering out the shop window to the media store across. He smiled down at her gratefully and went back to the shelf to get another CD, the correct one this time. They paid for the things then went out into the street.

"It's so busy today, nee?" said Chrome trying to start a conversation. Normally, she wouldn't bother, being shy and all, but she felt that this situation warranted her giving it a try.

"Mh," he said with a small nod. His hands were shoved into his pockets as they walked along. They stopped at a stall selling iced tea. He bought the each a cup and they continued walking. Chrome sighed for the fifth time that day. She had to give him time to trust her enough to tell him what was on his mind, but if he waited any longer, she had a feeling she would be the one going mad.

"Nee, Nagi-san," he said leaning against the bridge they came to and looking at the water. She turned to him and he took a deep breath.

"How do you know if... If two people are really meant to be? Is it an accident or are you born knowing?"

She looked at him and then back at the water and bit her lip. How would she answer that one? It was the basic equivalent of asking if he ever even had a chance to begin with. She would have to pick her words out very carefully if she was going to get this right.

"Never mind," he said suddenly. She met his gaze and saw the emotion there. A little bit of his joy had gone. He was happy now, but his eyes seemed... sadder, somehow. He reached for her hand and gave it a brief squeeze then let go again.

"Thank you for coming to stay with me. I didn't know who else to call. You don't mind, do you?" he asked not looking at her. She shook her head and smiled at him with a small smile on her lips. Well, at least she had (very narrowly) dodged that bullet.

Are two people meant to be together? She wouldn't know the answer to that question anyway. She had believed for years that Mukuro was the one for her. He had saved her life after all. Now she knew better. He had left her since he had been freed from the prison and she'd had to understand that he would never come back for her. While he was away, she'd had to create her own organs and support herself. She had done without the one man who had made her existence possible.

Were two people meant to be together from the get go or was it an accident?

She supposed it was one of those questions never meant to have a straight answer. Looking at the man beside her now, she smiled and patted his shoulder. The gesture was pretty simple but held a world of meaning for both of them.

For him it meant that she understood him a little better. It meant she would be there for him no matter what was bothering him. It meant he wouldn't be without a friend when things got too bad. It meant he could count on her. He wondered at that however, considering the fact that she was also very good friends with Haru. When it came down to it, he supposed it was little unfair for both of them to try to rely on her so much.

Still, he supposed he could at least be selfish this once. He needed help too and she was the only one he could talk to without feeling vulnerable. He supposed he was lucky. Looking down at her again, he realised he felt much better.

"What do you say we go to the park?" he asked with a grin. She smiled and nodded, happy with his change in mood. At least he was smiling a little more now. That was more like the Yamamoto she knew. He would be over this in no time.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hibari stood looking out over the city, his fingers idly thumbing the silver pen in his hands. It had been another day of silence. He hadn't heard from Haru since morning and he had pushed the matter aside more times than he could care to count. He wouldn't normally mind waiting but in this case, the tension was driving him up the wall. He heard a snap and frowned down at the pieces in his hands. That was his favourite pen too. He sighed and shut his eyes.

"You broke your pen again," came her voice from the doorway. Hibari turned and there she was looking at him with a smile on her face. She stepped into the office and ran her fingers over the broken pieces of the pen.

"Tough day today?" she asked meeting his gaze. He didn't reply and didn't remove his gaze from hers.

"If you broke your favourite pen then it must have been pretty tough..." she said picking up the broken silver end piece of the pen. He watched her wondering what she would do. He knew very well what she had told him when he first broke a perfectly good pencil in a fit of rage. She went around the desk and stood in front of him. She took his hand in hers and traced her fingers over the fading scars. How many things had he broken with his bare hands since they had broken up? It seemed to be quite the number judging by the scars.

"I suppose it's my fault... You _**do**_ remember my... policy on breaking things, don't you?" she asked looking up at him shyly and leaned her head to the side. He took the one step that closed the gap between them. She drew a sharp breath when his hand wrapped around her waist. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and didn't let go.

"I remember," he whispered and took her lips in one heart-stopping kiss. She sighed when their tongues met. His arms crushed her to him and she clutched at his shoulders and moaned into his mouth. She tasted of strawberries. She was soft and yielding. She felt as good as ever and she had come to him of her own free will. He pulled away and smoothed her short hair back on her head meeting her heated cinnamon gaze. He smirked and licked her lips making her shiver.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure you... hadn't changed your mind..." she said, her hands crawling up his chest. He smirked again and cradled her face in his hands. He lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her again. He wouldn't change his mind. He would never change his mind again.

The opening door interrupted the moment and Haru pulled away in a panic. Hibari's arm went around her waist holding her there. She looked at him momentarily in a panic, then decided it wasn't particularly a secret now, so why bother hiding.

Gokudera found them like that and sneered then tossed Hibari's papers on the desk.

"Have those filed by morning tomorrow. We need all the information we can get," he said on his way back out. Haru held her breath and bit her lip. If it was anybody else, she would simply blush. Gokudera made her very uncomfortable, especially when it came to her relationships. She let out a sigh and turned back to Hibari.

It couldn't be helped really, and if he had any problems with it, he could go climb a tree. She smiled at Hibari and put her hands on the arms that had returned around her waist.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"I'll come and see you tonight," he said, kissed her again and turned back to his work. Well, Hibari was never one for goodbyes so she supposed that would suffice. He had work to do after all. She turned and went to the door. She didn't notice him watching her until she turned to give him one last look. He didn't smile but he wasn't scowling either. She blushed and went on her way. She had to sort out a few things before she went home however.

She still needed to get her things from Yamamoto's house and say a proper goodbye. He said he would be there to help her if she needed it, but she had insisted that he didn't have to. He didn't argue and that worried her a very little bit. Still, she supposed things couldn't stay the same between them after everything that had happened. As she went she walked past the ice cream stand she and Yamamoto had visited a dozen times before. It had become a bit of a tradition for as long as she could remember.

She had to admit she had spent a lot of good times with him. She would have to remember to thank him for that. It was sad that she hadn't appreciated any of it before. She had taken most of it for granted and, now that she thought about it, she supposed she had merely used him. Surely she had to be very silly to pick Hibari after all he had put her through...

No, she couldn't think that way. She would just cause everyone more grief. Of course Hibari would have to work for her trust again although he did pretty much have her heart. She smirked and thought about it. It was alright. He would have a lot of making up to do, but if she played her cards right, she could get him to fight for her again.

It was wonderful how light she felt. She almost laughed, but if he did that, people would think she was mad. Ah, let them think what they wanted. Nobody in the world was as happy as she was and she would let them all know it!


	13. Chapter 13

**And here is the final chapter, or at least it's meant to be. I feel so relieved to have this finally done, but I will be sad to see it go. It has taken me forever to find the right words for it. I will probably make a short epilogue afterwards, but it'll be very short. I want to thank you all for reading and commenting. All your contributions have been very helpful. For those who haven't yet, I would like to request that you read Bedmates. It's my next project and there's yet another one in the works. Once again, thank you so much, and don't forget to let me know what you think! Ja ne!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot.**

Hibird sat perched on Hibari's shoulder, flapping his wings every now and then trying to get his balance with every gust of wind that blew by. He chirped in mild irritation as another wind blew by unsettling him once more.

Hibari smiled fondly and let the little yellow bird perch on his finger. He stroked Hibird idly and sighed then rose to go back to his office. The rooftop of the office building was quiet and peaceful, just like he liked it. His office was quiet too but this was different. He had asked to have his office far from the others where there was bound to be noise and the troublesome Vongola herbivore had been all too pleased to grant his request.

It was time to look over that last report then he could go home and relax. He would have to go over the security details of Namimori one more time. There had been a report about a troublemaker the night before. He yawned and stretched then opened the door to go back down the steps. He would take a nap before he went herbivore hunting, he thought with a smirk.

It felt good to get the weight of his feelings off his shoulders. He had gone to see Haru the night before but he hadn't slept over. It was only fair that they get used to each other again, but once they did, he would make sure he never lost her again. That aside, he felt the familiar rush of adrenalin in his veins at the prospect of a fight with the criminal in question. He hoped he had a worthy opponent. The dummies in the training room he had been granted access to were not yet replaced and it had been a while since he'd bitten anyone to death. That was going to be fun.

He opened the door to his office and found Yamamoto standing there looking out the window. He turned and smiled at Hibari. Hibird flew to his special perch and Hibari went to his desk to look at the new documents there. They had obviously acknowledged each other's presence, now the question was, who would break the awkward silence first?

"She chose you again," came Yamamoto's voice. He didn't particularly sound angry or sad. He could have been talking about the weather for all the emotion he put into that statement. Hibari turned to him and raised a curious eyebrow. Ah, so this was about Haru.

He put down the documents and faced Yamamoto. So, what did he want in his office? Yamamoto wasn't one to fight over something like this, but that possibility couldn't be discounted. Hibari most of all understood the pride of a man and the part that having his most precious possession taken from him by another played in wounding that pride. It wasn't something a man would let slide easily. Maybe he would ask for a fight after all.

"What do you want?" he asked, supposing he already knew the answer.

"I want to talk to you, man to man, but not here. I'll meet you in the training room in the secret base at five," said Yamamoto with a grin. The only difference from this grin and all others was the determination evident in his expression and the gleam in his eye. Hibari nodded once and Yamamoto left the room. Hibari watched him leave then smiled to himself and went back to work. Now there was something else to look forward to.

Haru probably wouldn't approve, but that was one way to put the past behind them. Yamamoto was one of the few people in Namimori with whom he wouldn't especially mind spending time. It would have been awkward and uncomfortable around him if they did not meet. Since he suspected that due to his job, he would have to interact with him anyway, it was best to just get it over and done with. He picked up his pen and began going over the documents. He hadn't had a proper spar with Yamamoto since before his break up with Haru. He had plenty to look forward to now.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yamamoto looked at Hibari with a grin on his face. He stood panting as he faced the Cloud Guardian.

"You got better, I see," he said wiping sweat off his brow. He winced as he lifted his arm. Hibari had hit him there with his tonfa. That would definitely take a while to heal. He was sure he was already bruised, but that was nothing compared to the usual ones he got whenever he sparred with Hibari or any of the other guardians.

"As have you," said Hibari lowering his tonfa. He had been surprised at how far Yamamoto had come. He smirked and brushed some dust off his shirt. He had been given a good fight. Now he could sleep in peace, but he would definitely be doing this again. He glanced at the two cuts he had received from Yamamoto's blade. The winner was still undetermined, but if they went on for much longer, there wouldn't be a training room to speak of.

They were both losing stamina and there was no real animosity between them any more. Their fight had gradually grown less and less serious instead of going in the opposite direction. Yamamoto stood up and heaved a sigh looking at the damage in the room. He hadn't felt the need to exert himself so much since the Arcobaleno fight.

Hibari followed his eyes to the rest of the room. As it was, they had already damaged most of it and no doubt Tsuna would be troubling them both over it, not to mention the self-proclaimed right-hand man who couldn't stand to see Tsuna distressed. It didn't matter. Compared to three weeks before, Hibari was feeling much better. He had no complaints whatsoever. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. He smiled then and Yamamoto noticed.

"She can make anyone happy," he said sheathing his sword. Hibari met his gaze and held it. It was like a quiet understanding had passed between them. There wasn't going to be another fight over the issue. Eventually, Yamamoto smiled and walked towards the exit. He looked much better too. Hibari supposed Yamamoto had taken out most of his animosity on him and was done with it.

"Take good care of her, nee?" he said when he got to the door. Hibari smirked.

"This isn't over," he said. Yamamoto nodded and left the room. He would grant that request. There was no otherwise anyway. Hibari picked up his coat and brushed some dirt off it then followed Yamamoto the the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_Hibari-san, what would you like for breakfast today, hmm?"_ he heard before he opened his eyes. He had lived this nightmare before, but he would rather face it than escape it. If it was still a dream, that he could handle... maybe...

"Hibari-kun," came the voice again, gentler this time and closer to his ear. He opened his eyes and the relief at seeing her smiling face was overwhelming. Pulling her down, he kissed her thoroughly before releasing her. She blushed as he pushed some of her hair out of her face. He couldn't imagine how he had given that up before. Well, he wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Flustered, she cleared her throat and met his gaze as bravely as she could.

"So, do you want bacon or sausages for breakfast?" she said in a slightly higher voice than usual. He chuckled and tipped up her chin, his forehead resting on hers.

"Whatever you decide is fine. I'll be down in a bit," he said. She smiled and nodded then got up and rushed to the door without a backward glance. It felt good to have her back. His life was just that much better for it.

Love.

It was such a herbivorous feeling. It made one weak and vulnerable. It gave enemies advantages over you. It made one not think rationally. To lose it could very well mean death. Once you fell in, falling back out was not an option.

Still, he couldn't help but smile. Love had taken him for the run of his life, but it had all worked out in the end. He looked down at the hand she had held as they walked home the night before. She had heard a noise and jumped. She had grabbed his hand then and he had let her. It didn't bother him at all to be that way with her. She had held it in hers all the way home.

He wasn't growing soft, by any means, he reasoned before he could chide himself for his recent tendency towards slightly herbivorous behaviour. He would never become a herbivore. How would he be able to protect her if he became weak? No, Hibari wasn't going soft. He was simply adjusting to the feeling. He grinned, his memory for the first time in a long time being one he could be happy about...

The night before, she had climbed into bed beside him and snuggled up to him. He had wrapped his arm around her and they had stayed like that for a long time.

"Are you asleep?" she had murmured gently.

"No," he replied, which was true. He would normally like to read before bed, but he was quickly finding that this was a much better way to spend the few remaining waking moments he had of the day.

"Nee, Hibari-kun," she had said toying with one of the buttons of his pyjama top as she spoke, "do you think we'll make it this time?" she asked. He rubbed her arm and smiled in the dark though she couldn't see then reached down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm never going to let you go again Haru," he said. She must have heard the determination in his voice and accepted that as a viable answer. In a moment, her arms were around him and she was kissing his lips.

"Good, because I won't leave next time you tell me to."

He'd heard the smirk in her voice. He hadn't wanted to admit that he seriously hoped she kept her promise. He met her lips with his own and held her to him allowing himself the pleasure of being lost in her. She had sighed his name and once more whispered that she loved him. It was like music to his ears.

Looking beside him, he was no longer disappointed by the neatness he would otherwise have left the night before. He had to get up though or she would come back to find out what was wrong. Maybe he should stay there longer if only to get her back there...

No, he had important matters to attend to that day and they couldn't wait. He didn't have to worry though because she would be right there waiting for him when he got back home.

Home.

That had a nice ring to it and it made sense. She filled the house with her presence in a way he now understood to be uniquely hers. If he could help it, he would keep her by his side. By the end of that day, he would know for sure where they stood.

It had been close to a year since that incident and so far, things had been working just fine. It was March again and Haru was no doubt expecting something for White Day. Normally he wouldn't bother with these mundane rituals. He would only do it if she asked. This time was different. He would surprise her later that day.

He got out of the bed and headed for the shower. He didn't want to interfere with his schedule today. He would have Kusakabe take care of any meetings he had or whatever documents he was meant to sign, then he could focus solely on her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So, what did you get for White Day?" asked Haru grinning at Kyoko. Tsuna never forgot to get her something for White Day and it was usually the first thing he did that day.

"Well, there was a locket in my favourite colour on my bedside table this morning when I woke up and a white rose beside it with an invitation to dinner. I don't know where we're going though," she said. Knowing Tsuna, it wasn't surprising. He always made any excuse to see Kyoko, especially now that they were married.

"I have a gift for him too," she said patting her stomach meaningfully. The girls' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Are you sure?" they asked almost in unison.

"Two months. I went to the doctor just to be sure. I wonder how he'll react when I tell him!" she said clapping her hands with glee.

"What about Chrome?" asked Kyoko turning to the girl quietly sipping her milkshake.

"Hmm?"

"What did you get for White Day this year?" The three turned their attention to her and she flushed slightly. At least it wasn't as bad as before, but considering the individual in question, well there was a reason she was blushing.

"Ano... I mean, that is, I haven't gotten anything yet, but I wasn't really expecting anything..."

"No way!" announced Haru, "Yamamoto-kun has to give you something this year. You two are now going out nee?"

Chrome flushed again. Nothing was official yet and Yamamoto had only confessed the week before so she didn't really think he would get her anything. She only gave him friendship chocolate for Valentine's Day and that was just because the others had insisted that she make some with them. Moreover, Haru had dated Yamamoto before so dating him could very well pose a problem.

Before Chrome could say what was on her mind, the whole table went quiet and stared at the door. Hibari stood there looking at her. He smiled and she went to meet him. He pulled her into a secluded place and kissed her.

"Hibari-kun, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" she asked. Before she could finish her sentence, a white gift box had been placed into her hand.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She looked at him curiously but did as she was asked.

Inside was a white cushion on which sat a gorgeous silver ring with a little diamond heart in the middle. It must have cost a fortune! She looked back up to meet his warm gaze. He took the ring from her and pulled her close. He kissed her temple sensing the question on the tip of her tongue.

"Marry me, Haru," he murmured into her hair. Haru blushed hearing those words. He wanted to marry her? It wasn't the traditional question where a man got down on one knee to ask the woman to marry him, but this was Hibari. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. It meant the same thing so she didn't mind at all. Tipping up her chin, he waited for her answer.

"Okay," she said and smiled. He was pleased with her answer considering the bruising her lips got a moment later. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. He kissed her once more and told her to go back inside since he had to get back to the office.

"I'll see you tonight," he said. She could hardly wait. She was going to get married!

"So, what did he tell you?" asked Kyoko noticing the glow on Haru's face. Haru proudly held out her left hand and showed the ring to them all. They gaped at the gem shining there.

"Is that...?" asked I-pin taking her hand to look at it closely. Haru nodded with a bright grin and a gleam in her eyes.

"For White Day this year, I get a fiancé!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Now I have well and truly ended Break Even and still have Bedmates to get to. I hope you liked it. I put this very short epilogue mostly to convince myself that the story was over. I'm grateful to all my readers and I hope you'll stick around for all the great plans I have! Until the next story, Ja ne!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters involved. I only own the plot of this fan fiction story and nothing else.**

Kimi sat in her mother's lap reading her favourite story book when her father walked in. She jumped out of her mother's lap with a squeal and ran straight into his arms.

"Papa!" she cried launching herself off the step at him.

"Hello, hime-chan," he said and picked her up.

Haru smiled watching Hibari pick her up. They had come a very long way. Hibari had stuck true to his word and never broken her heart again. She put her book aside and went up to greet him. She took his coat and bag and planted her usual kiss on his cheek then went up to see to his pyjamas and bath water. He might want to bathe before he ate.

Hibari sat Kimi on his lap and watched her talk a mile a minute, her brown almond eyes gleaming with excitement. She had his eyes, he thought as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear, and his hair too. Her smile was definitely Haru's and it wasn't hard to figure out who she took after personality-wise. He leaned his cheek on his fist and watched her, a small smile playing on his lips. She never failed to fascinate him, this daughter of theirs. She was testament to the far they had come...

"...and then, I met with Riku and he gave me a flower," she finished happily. That caught him off guard. Riku was Tsuna's son. They went to the same school and had practically grown up together, so it wasn't hard to imagine that they would now each other. It was a wonder how early these things began to develop.

Thinking back to the hard times he had with Haru, he couldn't help but worry. He didn't want Kimi going through the same things he and Haru had. Despite his misgivings, he had to admit that Riku was a nice kid. He shouldn't get ahead of himself though. The child was only five after all and Kimi herself was four. He ruffled Kimi's hair and smiled. There was still plenty of time to enjoy having her as his little princess.

"That's nice," he simply said. Kimi beamed and threw her arms around her father's neck. She was a little wonder, this daughter of theirs. Haru stopped at the doorway watching Kimi and Hibari. It was the sweetest scene she had ever witnessed no matter how many times it happened. She smiled gently and raised a hand to her stomach. Would he be glad at the news? She looked back up at her little family and nodded.

He would be ecstatic, she decided, but she would tell him after Kimi went to sleep. She had to share him now so she would have to be patient until she could have him all to herself. She walked in smiling and went into the kitchen to heat up his food.

Hibari saw her and smirked. He whispered into Kimi's ear and she giggled and ran into the hallway and up to her room. She would be gone for a minute, but that was all he needed. A minute with his wife. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Haru smiled and sighed.

"Did you have a nice day?" she asked. He nodded kissing a trail down her neck to her shoulder. She smiled content to have this one moment with him. It had been harder to spend time alone before bedtime since Kimi had come, but neither of them was sorry they had her.

"Kimi told you about Riku's flower?" she asked turning to face him and putting her arms around his neck. He nodded again tipping up her chin.

"We'll take care of it when the time comes," he said gently and claimed her lips. Every kiss they had seemed to surpass the last. Haru held his shirt and clung to him. She loved these little moments with their stolen kisses...

"Mama..." came a little voice in the doorway followed by a loudly exclaimed, "yuck!". They smiled at each other then turned to her. She had turned a little pink, made a face and ran off. Hibari gave Haru one last kiss then went off in search of their daughter. Haru touched her lips and smiled. This memory was the newest of many and the beginning of many, she knew and she couldn't have picked anyone better to share them with.


End file.
